Same Love (Even if the world is against you sequel)
by wufanqing
Summary: This is the sequel of my recent HunHan FF,Even if the world is against you (Link:/s/9737140/1/Even-If-The-World-is-Against-Yo u-HunHan) Cast: Sehun , Luhan , Kris , Jongdae , Yixing ,Sooyoung.
1. Chapter 1

_I can't change.. even if i try,even if i wanted to.._

"hahhhhh..." Luhan menghela napasnya. Hari ini hari yang melelahkan untuknya,3 jam penuh ia dicecar pertanyaan dosen penguji presentasi'nya. Setelah ia keluar dari kelas (atau neraka jahanam bagi Luhan) ia sesegera mungkin berjalan keluar kampus dan memanggil taksi. Yang Luhan inginkan sekarang hanyalah Pulang,untuk bertemu Sehun dan memeluknya. Luhan punya kebiasaan baru belakangan ini, setiap kali dirinya merasa lelah dan stres karena skripsi yang harus ia selesaikan,ia akan mencari Sehun dan memeluknya sampai ia merasa tenang.

_Beberapa orang mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk menyinari hari seseorang.  
walaupun hanya hal-hal kecil tapi itu sangat berarti.  
Sebuah telepon yang berdering disaat yang tepat.  
Kata-kata menghibur yang membesarkan hati.  
dan untuk Luhan, sebuah pelukan disaat yang diperlukan.._

Luhan membuka pintu apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Sehun dengan keras,ia langsung berlari-lari kecil kepenjuru ruangan untuk mencari Sehun.

"Hunnie,dimana kau?" teriak Luhan manja.

"Mwoo?aku disini~" Jawab Sehun. Suara Sehun terdengar dari dapur,Luhan dengan gesit menghampiri Sehun dan akhirnya menemukan Sehun yang sedang memasak . Luhan dengan pelan mencolek punggung Sehun, Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum..

"hmm?" gumam Sehun lembut. Luhan memasang puppy eyes-nya dan merentangkan tangannya,meminta untuk dipeluk oleh sang kekasih. Sehun tertawa melihat kelakuan Luhan,dengan segera ia juga merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Luhan erat.  
Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya,hanya ada suara Sehun yang bersenandung sambil mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan kekanan dan kekiri.

"ahh nyamannya.." Ujar Luhan akhirnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun. Sehun sangat wangi,Luhan suka aroma tubuh Sehun.

"Bagaimana presentasinya hmm?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus-elus rambut Luhan.

"Begitulah..." jawab Luhan lemah sambil melepas pelukannya dan bersandar di meja makan.

"Aigoo! Kau terdengar pesimis hannie!Jangan begitu!Kau pasti lulus!" kata Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Luhan.

Luhan hanya cemberut..

'mudah untuk Sehun berbicara begitu!' gerutunya dalam hati.

_Sehun sudah lulus 6 bulan yang lalu,ia menyelesaikan program manajemen bisnisnya dengan nilai yang sempurna. Hanya butuh 3,5 tahun untuk Sehun mendapatkan gelar sarjana'nya. Sementara untuk Luhan,ia bisa lulus tahun inipun dia sudah bersyukur . Luhan tidak bodoh, ia pintar dan cerdas. Tapi karena ia bersikeras untuk kuliah sambil berkerja,waktunya untuk kuliah terganggu._

"_Sudah kubilang!Biaya Sewa apartemen aku yang urus!Kau berhenti bekerja!fokus pada kuliahmu Luhan!" ujar Sehun saat ia melihat nilai Luhan yang anjlok semester lalu._

"_Tidak! Ini apartemen kita! Itu berarti Biayanya-pun kita tanggung berdua!Aku tidak akan berhenti berkerja!Titik!" ujar Luhan berapi-api tak mau kalah dengan Sehun. Jika menyangkut hal seperti ini mereka akan terus berdebat. Bahkan pernah Luhan mendiamkan Sehun selama beberapa hari setelah perdebatan itu,sampai akhirnya Sehun menyerah dan mengiyakan saja apa yang diinginkan Luhan. Luhan berkerja sebagai editor seorang novelis dan barista cafe. Tadinya Luhan juga berkerja untuk Yixing , tapi Yixing 'memecat' Luhan saat mengetahui nilai semester Luhan anjlok (tentu saja Yixing tahu hal ini dari Sehun)._

"_Lu,aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menginjak restoran ini sampai kau dinyatakan Lulus!" ancam Yixing._

"Hannie,kau ingat acara hari Minggu ini kan?" tanya Sehun disela makan malamnya dan Luhan.

"hmm?acara apa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ulang tahun appaku,kau ingat?kita berjanji untuk makan malam bersama.."

_Oh tidak.._

Luhan ingat itu sekarang dan jantungnya berdegup cepat. Hari minggu ini adalah hari yang tidak ingin Luhan lalui. Luhan masih takut untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Sehun. Orang tua Sehun tentu saja belum tahu dengan hubungan Luhan dengan anak mereka. Mungkin Minggu nanti Sehun akan berterus terang kepada orangtuanya. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak setuju? Bagaimana kalau mereka benci Luhan dan memisahkan Luhan dengan Sehun? Memikirkan itu semua nafsu makan Luhan mendadak hilang.

"ehmm Sehun,bagaimana kalau...K-kalau aku tidak bisa pergi?"

Sehun tiba-tiba terdiam,ia menatap Luhan..

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Euh,deadline dari novel baru sudah dekat. Jadi Author Kim mungkin sangat membutuhkanku."

Sehun menaruh Sumpit yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Ini ketiga kalinya kau menolak ajakanku untuk bertemu appa dan eomma. Dan aku yakin deadline novel itu juga alasanmu untuk menolaknya,iya kan?" ujar Sehun frustasi.

Luhan menelan ludahnya. Sehun benar-benar jenius,dengan tepat ia menebak bahwa Luhan menolak untuk bertemu orangtuanya.

"Katakan kepadaku yang sebenarnya,apa alasanmu tidak ingin bertemu mereka?"

Luhan memainkan jarinya gugup.

"Aku takut.." Jawab Luhan pelan. Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku takut mereka tidak merestui hubungan kita. Walaupun seandainya mereka menerima kau sebagai penyuka sesama jenis ,mereka tidak akan suka padaku Sehun." Ujar Luhan..

"Aku tidak tampan,tidak kaya dan tidak selevel denganmu Sehun."

"Omong kosong.." Ucap Sehun sambil mendekati Luhan. Ia berjongkok disamping kursi Luhan lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan erat.

"Kau manusia terindah yang Kaya akan cinta. Bahkan kekayaannya melebihi kekayaan Bill Gates" Kata Sehun,Luhan terkekeh.

"Kau tidak Bodoh,Kau sangat pintar.. Pintar mengambil hatiku.. " Lanjut Sehun sambil megusap pipi Luhan. Pipi Luhan merona. Betapa gombal kekasihnya ini,tapi Luhan menyukainya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu reaksi apa yang akan diberikan orangtuaku saat aku memberitahu mereka tentang hubungan kita. Tapi bagaimanapun juga,kita tidak akan pernah tahu jika tidak mencoba ya kan?" Ujar Sehun.

"Jangan takut Lu. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun mengusik hubungan kita. Percayalah, Kita akan tetap bersama selamanya. Aku mencintaimu Lu."

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Luhan.

'Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun. Maka dari itu,jika harus kupertaruhkan perasaan ini demi kebahagiaan dan kebaikanmu aku rela.'

-Luhan's POV-

"Haruskah kita membeli kimchi?" tanyaku pada Sehun yang sedang mendorong troli.

"hmm?memang stok dirumah sudah habis?" tanyanya.

"mmm sebenarnya belum,mungkin masih ada satu toples.." kataku mengira-ngira.

Ini adalah hari Jumat di minggu ke 3 bulan Maret. Itu berarti hari ini adalah hari dimana kami harus berbelanja stok kebutuhan sehari-hari..

"Oh Sehun?" panggil seseorang pada Sehun. Sehun dan Aku menoleh kebelakang.. Terlihat Seorang Pria berambut Coklat dan tidak terlalu tinggi berdiri dibelakang kami. Aku sepertinya pernah melihat pria ini. Dimana ya?

"Jongdae?" tanya Sehun.

"Aigoo Sehun-ah!Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" Jongdae memeluk Sehun. Ah dia Jongdae,teman SMAku dan Sehun waktu itu.

"Ye jongdae-ah!ahhh senangnya bertemu disini!apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja hun-ah!" Jongdae menjawab dengan riang. Jongdae,walau penampilannya berubah,sifat periangnya tak hilang sedikitpun. Aku senang melihatnya.

"Hey! Kau tidak menyapanya?" tanya Sehun pada Jongdae sambil menunjukku yang daritadi terdiam disebelah Sehun. Jongdae menatapku dari atas sampai bawah hingga ia menutup mulutnya terkejut.

"Aigo!Luhan?" Teriaknya tak percaya. Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia memelukku erat.

"Luhan!kemana saja kau huh?kenapa meninggalkan kami?!Kau tahu,Sehun sampai menangis terisak-isak seperti anak SD saat tahu kau pergi!"

"Yak Jongdae!" Sehun terlihat malu. Aku tersenyum mencibir ke arah Sehun.  
Dasar Sehun bodoh,bisa-bisanya ia menyombongkan diri padaku dulu.  
Waktu itu aku pernah bertanya padanya..

_"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ditinggal olehku?pasti sedih dan kesepian yakan?tentu saja,siapa lagi yang bisa tahan dengan rengekanmu setelah digoda Kris selain aku?bahkan Tao akan menendangmu jika kau bergelayut manja dengannya!" Godaku._

_"hey!aku tidak pernah merengek! Aku tidak sedih! Saat kau pergi aku hanya terkejut lalu kembali menjadi Oh Sehun yang Dewasa dan Keren!"_

'oh yeah Oh Sehun yang keren itu menangis?terdengar begitu dewasa untukku.'

"Pembukaan Galeri Lukisan karya Kris?!tidak mungkin." Ujar Sehun tidak percaya setelah Jongdae mengatakan tujuan ia datang ke Seoul. Sehun wajar sekaget itu, gambar Kris waktu SMA sangat jelek, bahkan saat kami bermain games tebak gambar tim Kris dan Sehun selalu kalah.

_-Flashback-_

"_Sehun!cepat tebak gambarku!" teriak Kris frustasi sambil menunjukkan gambarnya ke Sehun._

"_mmm..Apa itu.. Pisang?" jawab Sehun yang diiringi tawaku Jumyeon,Jongdae dan Tao pada waktu itu. Kris membanting buku gambarnya lalu mencekik Sehun frustasi._

"_Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjawabnya bodoh?! Itu Ikan paus! P A U S!"_

"_Aish Lepaskan!Luhan tolong aku!Ya!Gambarmu begitu buruk! Bahkan sepupuku yang berumur 3 tahun menggambar lebih bagus darimu!"_

"_Fine!Kau tahu aku akan menjadi pelukis hebat nanti!Dan lukisanmu dengan wajah yang kubuat abstrak ,akan menjadi lukisan utama di galeriku!" Ujar Kris berapi-api.._

"_Oh yeah?aku bertaruh,jika kau benar-benar membuka galeri aku akan berlari sambil berteriak 'Hidup raja Kris'!" Cibir Sehun. _

-Flashback end-

Sehun menelan ludahnya. Aku menatapnya sambil terkikik.

"Jadi apakah kau mau datang ke galerinya dan mulai berlari sambil berteriak 'Hidup raja Kris!' ?" Sindir Jongdae. Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku dan terus menertawakan Sehun bersama Jongdae.

Aku dan Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut Jongdae ke galeri Kris, Jongdae bercerita kalau Kris berusaha menghubungi Sehun untuk mengundangnya datang ke galeri seninya.

"Dia katanya ingin menunjukkan sebuah lukisan padamu." Kata Jongdae sambil tersenyum tipis. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi,bingung.

Ketika sampai di galeri,kami begitu tercengang saat masuk kedalamnya. Lukisan Kris yang dipajang betul-betul keren! Jongdae meninggalkan kami untuk bertemu Kris dan membawanya kemari. Aku dan Sehun betul-betul seperti anak kecil yang takjub melihat mainan baru.

"Wahhhh!" Kata itu selalu terlontar dari Sehun. Ia pasti tidak menyangka partner bermain tebak gambarnya yang notabene pelukis terburuk kini mempunyai Galeri Lukis yang sangat besar.

"Jadi bagaimana lukisanku ?" seseorang bertanya dari belakang Sehun. Dari suaranya yang berat, aku tahu itu adalah Kris. Saat Sehun berbalik,Kris merentangkan tangannya lalu memeluk Sehun.

"Sudah lama sekali ya.." Kata Kris sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun.

"Ne ... Wow!aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar jadi pelukis! Apa gambar ikan pausmu kau pajang Juga?" Canda Sehun.

"Tentu tidak bodoh! Aku takut karya agungku itu mempesona banyak orang.." jawab kris yang diikuti tawanya yang khas.

"Dan kau harus tahu , janjiku untuk menjadikan Lukisanmu sebagai Lukisan Utama aku penuhi." Kata Kris mengedipkan mata. Sehun mendesis kesal.

"hey!Luhan! maaf tidak menyapamu! Kau terhalang si bodoh ini!" kata Kris sambil menggeser tubuh Sehun.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu Lu!aku merindukanmu!" katanya sambil memelukku erat.

"Hey!Hey! sudah cukup acara peluk-pelukannya okay!" Teriak Sehun sambil menarikku dari Kris.

"Cih,Posesif sekali! Memangnya kau siapa?Kekasihnya?"

"Ne!Aku memang kekasihnya! Sudah setahun lebih kami bersama!Bahkan tinggal satu apartemen!" kata Sehun sambil mengenggam tanganku. Semua terdiam,mukaku memerah. Aku memandang Sehun dengan tatapan mematikan.

'Sehun,awas kau...'

-Luhan's POV end-

"Jadi,kau berhasil mendapatkanya hmm? ?" tanya Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat kawan,perjuanganmu tidak sia-sia!" kata Kris sambil mengacak rambut Sehun. Luhan kaget dengan reaksi yang Kris berikan. Ia tidak mungkin tahu bahwa Luhan dan Sehun saling menyukai sejak lama. Itu pikir Luhan. Tapi kenyataannya, di SMA, Kris adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya kepada Luhan...

_-Flashback-_

_Saat Luhan Pergi,Sehun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia terus menyebut nama Luhan dan meminta maaf. Bahkan,hari-hari sesudahnya Sehun tampak seperti mayat tahu bahwa Sehun sangat kehilangan Luhan hingga ia bersedih seperti itu. Tapi,kesedihan yang nampak diwajah Sehun bukan Kesedihan seseorang yang ditinggal pergi sahabatnya. Kris tahu rasanya berpisah dengan sahabat yang ia sayangi. Tao adalah sahabat baik Kris dari kecil,namun sayang Kris pindah ke Canada pada umur 8 tahun dan harus meninggalkan Tao sebelum akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi saat SMA. Ia tahu benar rasanya berpisah dengan sahabat. Tapi saat melihat Sehun,ia yakin itu bukan kesedihan yang sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat berpisah dengan Tao. Ini seperti kesedihan seseorang yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya.  
Sehun menyukai Luhan, itu kesimpulan Kris. Ia bertambah yakin ketika ia mengingat betapa paniknya Sehun saat melihat Luhan Pingsan saat kejadian Sunbaenya mengolok-olok Luhan di lorong,betapa cekatannya ia menggendong Luhan dipunggungnya walaupun UKS ada di lantai atas, dan ia ingat Sehun tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya saat menunggu Luhan siuman._

"_Sehun... Apa.. Apa kau menyukai Luhan?" tanya Kris kepada Sehun yang sedang melamun dibangkunya._

"_Tidak.." jawab Sehun datar._

"_Ayolah Sehun,Jujurlah padaku. Kau dan Luhan sahabatku, dan kau harus mempercayaiku.."_

"_Tidak,aku tidak menyukainya.. Aku mencintainya...Aku mencintai Luhan,apa itu salah?"_

_Lalu Sehun mulai bercerita dari alasan ia mencintai Luhan hingga betapa terlukanya dia saat Luhan pergi karena perbuatannya.._

_-Flashback end-_

"Ja-jadi kau tahu?" tanya Luhan kepada Kris.

"Tentu.. Semua orang tahu betapa berharganya Luhan untuk Sehun.." kata Kris sambil menggerlingkan mata'nya...

"hey hey!tunggu jadi yang tadi dikatakan Sehun bukan lelucon?Ada apa ini?" tanya Jongdae.

Kris menjelaskan semuanya pada Jongdae. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya,menunggu reaksi yang diberikan Jongdae.

'satu orang lagi yang tahu tentang hubungan kami..' batin Luhan.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun!Kau pikir aku orang lain?!" hardik Jongdae ke Sehun.

"Kau tidak menceritakan apa-apa padaku selama 3 tahun!aish padahal aku tahu kau menyukainya! Aku tahu itu dari awal!" teriak Jongdae kecewa..

"Kenapa aku harus kaget?tidak ada yang salah dari hubunganmu. Cinta tetap cinta Luhan. Kau tidak bisa menghindarinya seperti menghindari dodge ball!Karena cinta bukan Bola,Cinta ya cinta.." Jelas Jongdae saat Luhan bertanya mengapa ia tidak terkejut mendengar 'HunHan' (Sebutan Jongdae untuk duo sahabat Sehun Luhan) menjadi Real..

Luhan menghela napas lega. Remasannya di tangan Sehun sedari tadi karena gugup mulai melonggar.. Ia dan Sehun saling menatap lalu tersenyum.

"Jadi kalian kesini hanya untuk mengobrol? Apakah galeriku ini sebuah Kafe?Tidak ingin melihat maha karyaku?" tanya Kris.

"ah maaf ,kajja kita lihat sebagus apa lukisan Master Wu sekarang.." Canda Sehun sambil menarik Luhan.

"ah tapi maaf,aku tidak bisa menemani kalian untuk berkeliling.. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian guys! Kita harus bertemu lagi lain hari!" pamit Kris..

"Oh! Dan Sehun,Kau harus melihat Lukisan Utamaku.." ucap Kris sambil tersenyum.

Sehun mendelik.

"Ck!Kau benar-benar melukisku dengan muka abstrak?!" tanya Sehun kesal. Kris tertawa.

"Aku Melukismu,tidak abstrak. Lukisan itu jelas dan real. Kuharap kau menyukainya,itu jawaban dariku.." Kata kris sambil mengedipkan mata lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongdae,Sehun dan Luhan.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya berkeliling melihat lukisan kris.

"Gila!Lukisan Kris sangat keren!" ucap Sehun yang disetujui Jongdae.

"Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari lukisan kris,Unik.." komentar Jongdae Sok tahu.

"Yeah,kau tahu nilai Seni yang tergambar disini betul-betul susah dideskripsikan.. Kris seniman yang unik." kata Sehun tak kalah 'sok tahu'nya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Luhan dimana?" tanya Jongdae. Sehun baru sadar bahwa Luhan hilang dari sisinya. Ia menoleh kekiri-kekanan untuk mencari Luhan. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan Luhan sedang melihat sebuah Lukisan sambil tersenyum.

"Lukisan apa yang kau lihat hannie?" tanya Sehun sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan.

"Lukisan utama Kris.." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"oh ini berarti Lukisanku ya?" tanya Sehun,ia lalu mememandangi lukisan berjudul _'Same Love_' tersebut.

Sehun terkesiap, itu Lukisannya bersama Luhan. Mereka bergandengan tangan sambil saling menatap dan tersenyum.

'Kris...Kau Sahabat yang Unik.. dan baik' batin Sehun sambil terkekeh..

Kris bahkan menulis pesan di bawah judul lukisannya.

'_Same Love'_

_Untuk Sahabatku Hunnie dan Hannie,_

_Cinta itu baik_

_Cinta itu sabar_

_Cinta itu benar_

"Dasar raksasa Bodoh!" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum saat melihat pesan yang diberikan Kris..

_-Flashback-_

_Malam itu,Kris terus memikirkan pertanyaan Sehun,saat ia bercerita tentang perasaannya untuk Luhan.._

"_Aku mencintai Luhan,Kris. Apa itu salah?"_

_Kris diam. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu benar ataupun salah. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang cinta._

_Dua tahun berlalu,Kris sedang membereskan barang-barang lamanya dikamar. Ia menemukan sebuah amplop coklat bertuliskan 'SMA H'. Ia menemukan gundukan foto didalamnya. Foto-foto kenangannya di SMA H.. Foto saat ia dan yang lain lulus,Foto ia saat menjuarai lomba pidato bahasa inggris dan Foto Sehun dan Luhan . Ia terkesiap,difoto itu Luhan dan Sehun terlihat tersenyum bahagia,sambil berpegangan tangan. Ia mengambil foto itu ketika mereka sedang berjalan menuju kafe langganan, saat itu musim dingin dan Luhan kedinginan,Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan untuk menghangatkannya. Ia mengambil foto itu karena iseng,HunHan yang bergandengan tangan terlihat konyol,seperti pasangan kekasih. Menjijikkan sekali,pikir Kris waktu itu. Tapi ia berpikir begitu karena ia tidak mengerti cinta.  
Kris menyadari sesuatu,ia sekarang tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sehun,ia sekarang mengerti apa itu cinta. Tak tahu cara mengontak Sehun,akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk menuangkan Jawabanya disebuah Lukisan.  
Ia mulai melukis foto yang ia temukan itu. Dan berharap suatu saat Sehun dan luhan melihatnya bersama._

'_Kuharap kau melihat lukisan ini dan menemukan jawabannya Sehun..' _

-Flashback end-

-Sehun's POV-

"Aku suka lukisannya.." kata Luhan sambil mengelus lukisan 'same love' itu..

"Jadi,kau lebih menyukai lukisan ini atau menyukaiku?" Candaku..

Luhan tertawa.

"Tentu saja kau hunnie~" jawabnya manja. Aku tersenyum lalu merangkulnya erat.

Kris,terima kasih atas jawabannya.

Aku tak akan takut salah lagi..

_Cinta itu benar_

Cintaku dan Luhan itu benar..

Maka tak salah kan jika aku berencana mengikat Cinta kami berdua diatas sumpah,untuk selamanya.

"Hannie..."

"hmmm?" gumamnya lembut..

"Menikahlah denganku..."

...To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Mereka masih sama dengan kita._

_Mereka manusia,bernapas,makan dan minum._

_Tapi yang membedakan adalah, _

_Siapa yang mereka cintai.  
_

Aku terbangun saat handphoneku berdering. Kulepaskan tanganku dari pinggang Luhan untuk mengangkat telepon.

"yoboseyo?" ucapku parau.

"Sehun-ah ini appa.."

"Ah ne appa,ada apa?"

"Kau jadi datang kan malam ini?"

"Ah ne tentu saja appa.."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ya sudah sampai bertemu nanti malam."

"Appa, tunggu!" teriakku.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku nanti malam akan mengajak seseorang.." Kataku sambil mengusap-usap tengkuk,menguragi rasa gugup yang melanda..

"Oh ya?apakah itu calon istrimu sehun-ah?" tanya appa diiringi tawa.

"Begitulah..." kataku kikuk..

"Sudah ya appa.. bye!"

Aku menaruh handphone'ku lalu berbaring lagi. Luhan menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan..

"Pagi Hannie.." kataku lembut sambil mengecup bibirnya.

"Yak!" protesnya dengan mata yang masih menyipit.

"Wae?itu morning kiss!" kataku sambil terkekeh.

Ia menggerutu lalu meregangkan tangannya..

"Uaahh!Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya.

"Jam 7..."

"Mwo? Sial aku akan terlambat bekerja!" ia buru-buru turun dari kasur dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Aku menghela napas.

'Shit,bekerja lagi..' gerutuku dalam hati. Aku tidak suka Luhan harus pergi bekerja. Aku benci saat ia terlalu sibuk untuk berkerja. Ya ,ya,bahkan aku cemburu dengan pekerjaannya . Benar, Aku memang kekasih yang posesif.

"Hannie,Kau tidak lupa acara malam ini kan?" tanyaku.

"Sehun,aku tak yakin.." tanyanya sambil mengancingkan lengan kemejanya.

"Oh! Ayolah Luhan kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya okay!" ujarku kesal.

"Iya Sehun.. tapi ini benar-benar darurat. Deadline'nya besok dan author membutuhkanku!Please,bisakah kau pergi sendiri untuk hari ini?" katanya memohon. Aku terdiam sesaat. Rasa kesal menelanku, hal-hal yang membuat Luhan Mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku selalu membuatku kesal.

"Lu, bisakah kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu? Aku bisa membiayai hidupmu,Hidup Kita.."

"Sehun,kita sudah sering membahas ini sebelumnya..." Keluhnya.

"Kau bahkan menghabiskan waktumu untuk pekerjaan,bukan untukku.." kataku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Sehun,kau terlalu berlebihan.. Aku masih menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku bersamamu okay.. Izinkan aku pergi sekarang hmm?" Katanya sambil mengusap pipiku. Ok Luhan,kau mengenai titik terlemahku. Kalau seperti ini aku tidak bisa menolak permohonannya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan berdering.

"Yoboseyo?ne sunbae aku segera kesana..baiklah aku..Hey!" aku merebut telepon Luhan sebelum ia menyelesaikan percakapannya.

"Halo,maaf tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak bisa datang hari ini.. Dan untuk seterusnya..Ia mengundurkan diri..Ne,maaf telah merepotkan."

Luhan memandangku tak percaya.

"Oh Sehun! Apa kau gila?!" teriak Luhan Kesal sambil merebut ponselnya.

"Lu,apa salahnya jika kau berhenti bekerja?Biarkan aku yang berkerja!biarkan aku yang membiayai hidup kita!" teriakku.

"Sudah kubilang,aku tidak mau menjadi bebanmu!Kita hidup berdua Sehun,kita harus menanggung semuanya bersama!"

"Lu.. aku tahu kita hidup berdua sekarang. Tapi aku juga tidak mau melihatmu bekerja terlalu keras seperti ini. Aku akan bekerja diperusahaan Appa seminggu lagi,jadi bersabarlah okay?" Kataku sambil memegang bahunya,menyejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menikah denganmu jika kau terus berpikir egois seperti ini sehun?" tanya Luhan sambil begitu menusuk jantungku.

"Menikah semuanya tentang hidup berdua,berbagi dan berkerja sama. Bukan hidup bergantung kepada pasangannya. Aku tidak mau jika harus menjadi orang yang hanya bisa hidup bergantung padamu senang dan susah bersama. Bukankah itu yang nantinya akan kita janjikan didepan tuhan?"

Aku terdiam tidak menjawab.. Ia masih menatapku dengan mata teduhnya. Luhan Benar,jika aku ingin menikah dengannya tentu aku tidak boleh melanggar janji suci itu.

"Baiklah. Maaf.." sesalku. Ia lalu memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Hunnie,aku juga minta maaf..." katanya lembut sambil mengusap punggungku.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun.."

_-Flashback-_

"_Menikahlah denganku.." kataku mantap. Luhan tercengang,membelalakkan matanya._

"_Sehun, kenapa tiba-tiba meminta hal seperti ini?" tanya Luhan gugup._

"_Aku hanya ingin hidup berdua denganmu Luhan." Jawabku._

"_Bukankah kita sudah hidup bersama?" tanyanya lagi._

"_Tidak. Aku ingin Hidup terikat denganmu. Aku ingin cinta kita terikat janji dihadapan tuhan."_

"_Sehun. Itu tidak mungkin. Kau juga tahu itu tidak mungkin..." ujar Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Lu,tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Please ." kataku memohon._

"_Sehun,aku.. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang .. Maaf.."_

"_Baiklah Lu.. Aku akan menunggu.."_

_Ya Luhan,aku akan menunggu. Menunggumu agar bersedia berdiri berdampingan denganku di altar._

_Cinta itu sabar.. Benarkan kris?_

-Flashback End-

"Yoboseyo.. Hannie,aku sudah ada didepan kantormu.. Oke kutunggu diluar ya." Ujarku lalu menutup telepon. Akhirnya Luhan setuju untuk ikut makan malam dirumahku malam ini. Aku mengizinkan ia berkerja tadi pagi dengan syarat ia tidak boleh menolak ajakanku menemui Orangtua dan kakakku dirumah. Setelah pertengkaran tadi kami membuat beberapa janji, Janjiku untuk mengizinkan Luhan berkerja, Janjinya untuk tidak berkerja 'over-time' dan mau bertemu orang tuaku, dan janji kami untuk hidup bekerja sama (seperti yang ia inginkan) dan tentunya bahagia.  
Dari mobil kulihat Luhan berlari kecil keluar gedung dan menghampiri mobilku.

"Hai hunnie, sudah lama?" tanyanya saat ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke mobil.

"mmm..Sudah lamaa sekali sampai aku kelaparan!Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Candaku yang diikuti tawanya..

Saat diperjalan Luhan hanya diam dan terus memainkan jarinya. Pasti ia sedang gugup. Jika ia sedang gugup ia akan terus menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya,itulah kebiasaan Luhan.

"Lu..." Panggilku lembut sambil memegang tangannya. Telapak tangannya begitu dingin.

"Mmm?"

"Kau gugup?" tanyaku . Ia mengangguk lemah.

"Aku juga.." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah,bagaimana kalau kita mendengarkan lagu saja?" usulku. Aku menyalakan music player di mobilku lalu mulai melantunkan lagu yang terdengar. Suaraku buruk,sangat buruk,tapi demi menghibur Luhan apapun caranya, Walaupun aku harus bernyanyi,berteriak dan bergoyang mengikuti irama layaknya orang gila seperti sekarang. Ia akhirnya tertawa sambil memukul-mukuli tangaku.

Bahkan aku berani berlaku gila demi membahagiakan seorang Luhan. Sebegitu pentingkah Luhan untukku? Tentu. Luhan sekarang bagian dari hidupku, napas yang kuhirup agar aku bisa hidup. Tanpanya aku bisa tercekat dalam kehampaan. Oke ini memang terlalu dramatis tapi itu benar,Luhan adalah hidupku.

-Luhan's POV-

Aku menghela napas,tapi tetap saja rasa gugupku tidak hilang seraya dengan napas yang kuhembuskan .. Sehun yang melihatku gugup hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya ditanganku...

"Jangan gugup lu.." Katanya menenangkanku..

Sehun,kau munafik. Bersikap sok tenang seperti itu, Padahal kau juga tak kalah gugupnya dengan diriku kan?

Ia tersenyum lagi,lalu mengecup keningku dan mengusap-usap kepalaku sebelum akhirnya kami melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu rumahnya..

Sehun menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menekan bel rumahnya..

"Siapa?" Tanya seorang wanita dari intercom

"Ini aku,Sehun.. Kau masih ingat sehun kan?"

"Ah Oh Sehun! Adik laki-lakiku yang cengeng dan menyebalkan itu kan?!"

Sehun mendesis. Itu pasti kakak perempuannya..

"Omo Sehun-ah!kau terlihat semakin dewasa sekarang!" Teriak seorang wanita setelah pintu terbuka..

"Wah lihatlah tinggimu sudah mendahuluiku!" Katanya sambil mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Yak! Baru seminggu yang lalu kita bertemu,kau bertingkah seperti tidak bertemu diriku dari lahir!Berlebihan sekali.." teriak Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan kakaknya,menghentikan wanita cantik itu mengacak rambut Sehun.

Aku tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Mereka seperti tom&jerry,selalu bertengkar tapi saling membutuhkan.. Sehun pernah bercerita betapa kesepiannya dia saat kakaknya mengikuti kemah sekolahnya selama beberapa hari. Tapi saat kakaknya pulang Sehun dan kakaknya malah bertengkar..

_"Oh Sooyoung,wanita menyebalkan itu.. walaupun ia menyebalkan tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tenang jika tidak mendengarkan ocehannya.." _

Ucap Sehun kala itu.

"Wah ini temanmu Sehun?" Tanya Sooyoung membuyarkan lamunanku..

"Ah annyeonghaseyo.. Aku Luhan, teman Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu Sooyoung-ssi.."

"Luhan,tidak perlu seformal itu.. Kau boleh memanggilku noona.." ucapnya riang sambil tersenyum...

"Kau cantik sekali Luhan!Kukira kau kekasih Sehun.." Candanya. Aku tersenyum kikuk,pipiku pasti memerah karena malu.

"Memang.." Jawab Sehun datar. Wajahku menegang,bisa-bisanya Sehun berkata seperti itu dengan tenang. Bagaimana ini? Aku terus menunduk,takut melihat wajah dan ekspresi Sooyoung sekarang.

"Soo,kenapa tamunya tidak diajak masuk?"

Aku bersyukur,kecanggungan yang diciptakan Sehun akhirnya meluntur . Seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik mendatangi kami..

"Sehun!Kau sudah datang!" Ucapnya riang sambil memeluk erat Sehun..

"Ne,eomma.."

Ah tentu ini ibu Sehun .. Ia betul-betul cantik,aku tidak heran darimana ketampanan Sehun diturunkan..

"Sehuna.. Eomma merindukanmu.." katanya sambil menciumi wajah Sehun..

"Eomma berhenti,ada Luhan disini.. Aku malu!" Teriak Sehun sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

"ah,Luhan? Dia temanmu Sehun?" tanya sambil memandangku hangat.

"Ne ,Aku Luhan temannya Sehun.." Kataku sambil membungkuk.

"Hai Luhan,aku ibunya Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu.." Jawabnya ramah.

"Ayo Masuk ,pasti kalian sudah lapar! Terutama anak rakus ini!" Katanya sambil mengacak rambut Sehun.

Kami sekarang berada di meja makan bersama Sooyoung dan Kedua orangtua Sehun. Kulihat amarah dari wajah appa Sehun. Sooyoung terdiam,terkejut. Eomma Sehun berlinangan air mata menatap Aku dan Sehun tidak percaya. Aku hanya menunduk sambil memainkan jemariku. Sehun,kenapa kau mengatakannya sekarang?

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Sehun enteng.

Tentu bodoh,ini semua salah. Semuanya. Bahkan hubungan yang kita jalani ini salah.

-Luhan's POV end-

Keadaan di meja makan rumah Sehun menjadi memanas setelah Sehun dengan gamblang mengenalkan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya.

"Iya,aku seorang penyuka sesama Jenis. Dan ia adalah kekasihku. Kami sudah hidup bersama dari setahun yang lalu. Aku mencintai dia." Jelas Sehun. Appa Sehun menggertakkan giginya, mengenggam sumpit dengan keras menahan emosinya.

"Aku berencana menikah dengannya sebentar lagi.. Jadi aku berharap kalian merestui kami.." jelas Sehun.  
Tangisan Ibu Sehun pecah,isakannya begitu keras. Luhan yang mendengar tangisan ibu Sehun makin menciut. Ia berharap bumi terbelah dan menelannya sekarang. Ia menundukkan kepala,berusaha menahan tangisannya yang akan pecah. Tangan Sehun dengan cepat menggenggam tangannya. Sehun tahu Luhan begitu rapuh sekarang,keadaan ini memukulnya telak. Sehun merasa bersalah,tapi ini harus dilakukan, mereka tidak bisa terus menyembunyikan hubungan ini.

BRAK

Dengan keras ayah Sehun menggebrak Meja. Memandangi Sehun dan Luhan Geram lalu pergi meninggalkan meja tanpa berkata apapun. Ibu Sehun mengejarnya dan meninggalkan Sehun,Luhan dan Sooyoung. Perlahan Sooyoung berdiri sambil memandang iba adik dan 'kekasih'nya.

"Kalian sebaiknya pulang. Kita bisa membicarakan ini jika keadaan sudah membaik. Aku akan menghubungimu Sehun." Sooyoung tersenyum lalu mengusap pundak Luhan sebelum berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang,Luhan berjalan gontai menuju mobil Sehun.

"Sakit.." ucapnya lemah.

"Aku sakit,Sehun.." ucapnya lagi kepada Sehun yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku Sakit Sehun!Kenapa kau tidak mengerti!" Teriak Luhan,sambil memukuli Sehun. Tangisnya pecah,ia meraung mengeluarkan kesedihan yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan erat.

"Lu. Maaf.." Ucap Sehun tercekat menahan tangisnya yang juga akan keluar. Ia juga merasakan sakit yang juga Luhan rasakan.

Memang kenapa dengan hubungannya bersama Luhan?pikirnya.  
Tidak ada yang salah dengan ini. Mereka ,makan dan minum. Yang membedakan hanyalah siapa yang mereka cintai. Appa mencintai Eomma. Sooyoung mencintai namja chingunya. Dan Sehun mencintai Luhan.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu Luhan dan Sehun hidup seperti biasa. Luhan Mencoba hidup seperti biasa. Mencoba mengabaikan kejadian waktu itu,lalu melupakan semua rasa yang ia rasakan setelahnya. Luhan duduk di sofanya ketika ia mendengar pintu apartemennya dibuka.

"Sehun.." panggilnya sambil beranjak dari sofa.

"Bagaimana wawancara kerjanya?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tipis,lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak berhasil.. Tidak akan pernah berhasil.." ucap Sehun lemah. Ini mungkin ke-7 kalinya Sehun melamar kerja dan ditolak . Harapannya untuk berkerja di perusahaan ayahnya pupus,ketika appanya memutuskan untuk tidak mengizinkan Sehun berkerja di perusahaan itu.

"_Kau sudah kucoret dari daftar keluarga Oh. Kau tak akan kuterima. Kau bukan anakku.." ucap Ayah Sehun saat ia menghampiri ruangan appanya._

"_Kecuali jika kau meninggalkan kembali menjadi Oh Sehun,anakku yang kubanggakan."_

_Sehun mengepalkan tangannya._

"_Appa.. Aku disini demi dia. Demi kehidupanku bersamanya. Apa gunanya aku berkerja jika ia tidak disisiku? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.. Bahkan jika akibatnya aku tidak lagi menjadi anakmu, aku bersedia." Jelas Sehun sambil mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah._

"_Kau... Apa yang kau lihat darinya?! Mengorbankan segalanya demi dia. Kau akan kucoret dari daftar warisanku jika kau pergi dan memilih dirinya!" teriak appa Sehun geram. _

"_Ia berkilau,bahkan kilauannya mengalahkan Kilauan harta yang kau punya,appa.." Kata Sehun sambil melangkah pergi dari ruangan appanya._

Sehun tidak menyangka, bahwa ayahnya akan bertindak sejauh ini. 7 perusahaan menolaknya, menolak Lulusan terbaik universitas begitu saja. Dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal menurut Sehun. Ayahnya pasti melakukan sesuatu untuk mem-Black list Sehun dari semua perusahaan yang ada di Seoul.  
Ia mendesah frustasi.

"Lu,Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan sekarang. Ia yang pertama kali menjanjikan bahwa ia akan membiayai kehidupannya bersama Luhan, tapi sekarang ia juga yang melanggarnya. Sampai saat ini ia hanya pengangguran yang (mungkin) membebankan Luhan. Luhan berkerja siang malam untuk memberinya makan. Sementara ia hanya bisa berkeliling dari perusahaan yang satu ke perusahaan lainnya dengan menenteng sebuah map hanya untuk ditolak. Lagi dan lagi. Betapa hinanya ia sekarang, menurutnya ia begitu menyedihkan dan tak berguna.  
Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sepasang tangan melingkar di Lehernya. Luhan memeluk Sehun sambil mengusap-usap punggung Sehun lembut.

"Gwenchana.. Kita bisa melaluinya bersama Sehun." Kata Luhan menenangkan. Sehun menenggelamkan Wajahnya di ceruk Leher Luhan. Sehun sekarang tahu kenapa Luhan begitu Senang memeluk dirinya saat ia merasa sedih. Begitu nyaman. Seperti beban ditubuhnya menghilang,menguap karena kehangatan pelukan kekasihnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti malah kau yang menenangkanku Lu,betapa memalukannya aku.." Ucap Sehun. Luhan terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kita harus saling menguatkan. Kalau dulu kau yang memelukku,sekarang biarkan aku yang memelukmu. Menenangkanmu,menghatkanmu dan menguatkanmu.." Jelas Luhan Lembut

"Sehun.. Aku mencintaimu.. Dalam kondisi apapun." Kata Luhan sambil terus mengusap Sehun. Menenangkannya.

_Cinta itu baik_

-Luhan's POV-

Aku memandang Pria itu. Tanganku gemetar. Aku takut. Ia berdiri didepanku dengan ekspresinya yang datar. Mirip sekali dengan Sehun,anaknya.

" a-ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku gugup kepadanya. Ya,ia ayah Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja ia masuk ke cafe tempatku berkerja dan berdiri didepanku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Tentu,kau harus membantuku.." katanya lalu mengajakku duduk di meja di sudut cafe.

"Kau,tahukah kau jika Sehun meninggalkanku demi dirimu?"

"Meninggalkanku,meninggalkan Ibunya.. meninggalkan semua.. Kau tahu itu?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab,dan terus menunduk.

"Ia,bahkan mempertaruhkan harta warisannya demi hidup denganmu.." Ucap Appa Sehun sambil tertawa getir.

"Kau,pasti heran kenapa anak secerdas Sehun ditolak oleh perusahaan-perusahaan besar. Sekitar 7 perusahaan sampai saat ini sudah menolaknya,benar kan?"

Aku terkejut. Kenapa ia bisa tahu itu semua.

"Aku yang meminta mereka menolak Sehun."

Aku mengepalkan kedua tangaknu,kenapa ia begitu tega..

"Dan aku akan terus meminta mereka menolak Sehun jika kau terus berada disisinya." Ancam appa Sehun.

"Sehun berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin menjadi anakku lagi demi dirimu.." Aku bisa mendengar getaran dari suara ayah Sehun.

"Kau.. tinggalkan dia. Biarkan Sehun hidup dengan Normal. Pergilah dari kehidupannya." Katanya sambil memandangku tajam.

"Jika kau tidak meninggalkannya, takkan pernah aku menganggapnya Sebagai anakku lagi. Akan kuminta Semua perusahaan di negeri ini menolaknya. Aku penasaran, Seberapa sedih Sehun jika ia tidak bisa berkerja untukmu?"  
Lidahnya bagai pisau tajam,Membunuh tanpa mengeluarkan darah.  
Ia begitu kejam. Kenapa dia tega mempertaruhkan kebahagiaan Sehun seperti itu?!

"Aku akan memberi uang untukmu jika kau meninggalkan dia. Cukup untuk membeli apartemen baru dan hidup tentram di negeri lain.."

"Aku akan meninggalkannya.." jawabku. Ia mengernyitkan dahi.

"Benar,Aku akan meninggalkannya." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan demi uang,aku tidak butuh itu. Jika memang Alasannya untuk kebaikan Sehun aku akan meninggalkannya. Aku mencintai Sehun,Demi kebahagiannya aku bersedia melakukan apapun. Aku juga tidak bisa menjadi alasan perpecahan hubunganmu dengan Sehun. Aku merasa sangat berdosa. Iblis seperti apa aku menyebabkan Seorang Ayah dan Anak memutuskan hubungan mereka.."  
Aku tersenyum getir.

"Tapi,Jika saat aku pergi dan ia tidak bahagia. Aku akan kembali. Aku dengan Egoku akan mengambilnya kembali..Permisi.." Kataku lalu membungkuk,berpamitan dengan appa Sehun yang masih mematung memandangku tak percaya.  
Aku akan membuktikan kepada ayah Sehun kalau aku tidak main-main. Aku serius,Demi kebahagian Sehun aku akan melakukan apapun. Matipun aku bersedia. Meninggalkannya bukan hal yang sulit,aku pernah meninggalkannya dulu.  
Tiba-tiba kakiku gemetar dan menjadi lemah. Aku terkulai di lantai pantry cafe. Mengingat saat aku berpisah dengan Sehun dulu membuatku merinding,Hatiku sakit. Aku bohong,Meninggalkannya adalah hal yang paling sulit. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya lagi,tidak. Tapi mengingat wajah bersedih Sehun saat pulang dari wawancara kerjanya yang gagal membuat hatiku bertambah sakit. Bahkan Sehun mempertaruhkan keharmonisan keluarganya demi aku. Sehun pasti menderita sekarang. Haruskah aku mengorbankan hatiku dan meninggalkan Sehun?atau aku menjadi egois, dan mempertahankan Sehun untukku?bolehkah?

...To Be Continued...

'Sepatah dua patah tiga patah kata dari author...'  
Wah part 2 akhirnya selesai..  
tapi ini kesannya kayak sinetron banget gak sih?Hahahahhaa  
maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek huhu...  
ohiya buat yang belum baca Cerita pertama ,bisa cari dgn keyword: Even if the world is against you HunHan  
hehehe  
thanks buat reviewnyaaa!  
Yang belum review,tolong review ya :')  
enjoy~ *smooch*


	3. Chapter 3

_Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta kepada seseorang seperti ini sebelumnya._

Luhan masuk ke apartemen dengan langkah gontai,ia melihat kekasihnya sedang memasak didapur. Luhan seakan De Javu,ia pernah megalami kejadian ini. Setelah sidang skripsi yang memuakkan,ia dengan segera mencari Sehun dan memeluknya,ia ingat kejadian itu. Ia sangat ingin memeluk tubuh Sehun sekarang seperti waktu itu,perasaannya sedang kalut. Tapi tidak bisa,Luhan tidak boleh lemah. Sekali ia tenggelam dalam pelukkan Sehun,ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas selamanya. Sekarang juga ia harus meninggalkan Sehun.

"Oh hannie,kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sehun sambil menaruh masakannya di meja. Lamunan Luhan buyar,dengan cepat ia mengangguk.

"Ayo kita makan.." tawar Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak lapar..Aku lelah ingin tidur" tolak Luhan. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi,bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang dingin kepadanya..

"Lu,kau harus makan dulu. Nanti kau sakit." Kata Sehun sambil mendekati Luhan.

"Tidak Sehun!Aku ingin tidur!" Kata Luhan meninggikan Suaranya. Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan menariknya mendekati meja.

"Kau harus makan.."

"SHIT SEHUN!SUDAH KUBILANG AKU LELAH!" Teriak Luhan sambil melepaskan genggaman Sehun dari pergelangan tangannya. Sehun terkejut.

"Lu,kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu! Aku hanya memintamu untuk makan."

"Sudah kubilang Sehun, aku tidak mau! Aku Lelah! Apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku berkerja Seharian dan aku lelah!" bentak Luhan.

"Tentu kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak tahu seberapa lelah aku karena kau hanya duduk-duduk santai disini. Sementara aku berkerja untukmu!untuk kita!" Kata Luhan lagi. Luhan menelan ludahnya. Ia tahu Kalimat itu pasti menyakiti Sehun.

"Oke maafkan aku! Aku memang belum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tapi aku akan segera mendapatkannya untukmu Luhan.. Jadi bersabar ya?" Kata Sehun lembut sambil memegang pundak Luhan. Harga dirinya terlukai,ia merasa dirinya seperti orang lumpuh yang hanya bisa disuapi oleh Luhan.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar Sehun. Aku Lelah,Semuanya membuatku Lelah. Hubungan ini membuatku Lelah." Kata Luhan lemah,sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari pundaknya.

"Maafkan aku Lu.. ini semua kesalahanku.." Ucap Sehun sambil menunduk. Ia malu karena ia merasa begitu membebani Luhan.

"Kita putus.." ucap Luhan cepat. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya seakan tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

"A-Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sehun.

"Kita Putus Oh Sehun. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.." Jawab Luhan sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Pu-Putus?! Apa yang kau bicarakan Luhan! Masalah ini bisa kita lalui bersama !" teriak Sehun.

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahan lagi..Bersamamu membuat batinku tersiksa..Mencintaimu membuatku tersiksa.. Hatiku sakit, Terlalu sakit hingga aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi Sehun. Bahkan aku tidak bisa merasakan cinta untukmu lagi."

Bagai petir ,Kata-Kata Luhan menyambar hati Sehun. Rasanya Sehun lebih baik ditusuk oleh 100 bilah pisau sekarang daripada harus mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Luhan. Orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hatinya. Sehun menangis dalam diam. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tentu saja ia ingin mempertahankan Luhan. Tapi jika memang yang dikatakan Luhan benar,ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Untuknya,kebahagiaan Luhan lebih penting dari apapun.

"Aku pergi.." Ucap Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Luhan.." panggil Sehun lemah.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.." suara Sehun terdengar parau. Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, untung baginya ia berdiri membelakangi Sehun. Jika tidak,Sehun pasti sudah bisa melihat air mata Luhan.

"Kumohon.. Tidak pernah aku merasa sebingung ini sebelumnya,tapi tanpamu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Entahlah.. Hidup lebih baik? Kurasa.." jawab Luhan dingin. Ia lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehunnya. Sehun tercintanya.

-Sehun' POV-

Ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku. Lagi. Kutatap Pintu yang tadi ia lewati.

"Luhan.." panggilku.

Tak ada suara.

"Hannie..." Panggilku lagi. Tetap tidak ada suara yang menjawab,hanya ada suara jam yang berdetik. Tentu saja Sehun,sampai pita suaramu rusakpun tidak akan ada yang menjawab panggilanmu lagi. Karena ia sudah pergi meninggalkanmu yang begitu tidak berguna ini.  
Kulemparkan mangkuk dan gelas yang sedari tadi sudah kusiapkan untukku dan dia makan. Meja makan kami menjadi kosong, semua makanan dan perlengkapan makan yang ada di meja sudah berserakkan dan hancur dilantai. Tidak ada yang bisa kulempar lagi,maka aku hanya memilih diam . Dan menangis. Tanganku terasa nyeri dan perih,aku mengangkat tanganku untuk mengeceknya. Hebat sekali kau Oh Sehun, sudah melukai hati kekasihmu sekarang kau juga melukai tanganmu.

"Shit.." gerutuku saat melihat darah dari tanganku yang sobek. Aku mengambil tisu lalu melap darahnya. Membuka baju dan melilitkannya di tanganku yang terluka. Aku memandang tanganku lagi,perihnya masih terasa. Jika Luhan disini,ia pasti panik. Mengobati Lukaku sambil mengomel karena kecerobohanku. Aku tersenyum miris.

"Perih sekali.." ringisku.  
Entah yang mana yang paling perih. Tangan atau hatiku. Aku menghela napas dalam,lalu mengambil minuman keras yang kusimpan dikulkas. Aku meneguknya dan menghabiskan satu botol tanpa sisa. Kepalaku pusing,aku mulai mabuk. Aku lalu duduk,menekuk lututku ke dada. Jika Luhan tahu aku meminum minuman keras sampai mabuk seperti ini pasti ia mengamuk. Tapi sekarang ia tidak ada,tidak akan ada yang mengomel atau memelukku disaat kerasnya hidup memukul kami. Tidak lagi.

Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta seperti ini sebelumnya. Begitu indah dan juga menyakitkan. Sampai aku yakin bahwa ini rasanya Cinta yang sebenarnya. Hanya Luhan yang bisa membuatku merasa seperti itu.  
Aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku lagi,aku menangis,meraung berteriak meneriakkan nama Luhan seakan dia akan kembali dan memelukku, mengobati Luka ditanganku dan tersenyum seperti dulu. Aku membutuhkan Luhan.

Dengan cepat aku mengambil ponsel dari saku dan menekan nomor dengan brutal. Nomor Luhan.

"Lu.. Kembalilah kesini,sembuhkan aku..Aku terluka... Perih. Ini sangat perih.." lirihku saat aku menyadari Luhan mengangkat teleponnya. Aku terisak seperti bayi. Persetan dengan harga diri,aku ingin dia kembali. Luhan tidak menjawab,isakkan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa Luhan?Apa kau terluka juga?" tanyaku.

"Siapa yang membuatmu terluka huh?!biar aku memukulnya.. Berani-beraninya ia melukaimu!" Oke, omonganku sudah melantur. Alkohol sudah mempengaruhi otakku.

"Kalau begitu,bisakah kau memukul dirimu sendiri?" kata Luhan akhirnya. Aku terdiam.

"Luhan... Jika memang aku yang melukaimu aku bisa memukul diriku sendiri.." jawabku.

"Bodoh...Kau bodoh Oh Sehun,kau mau melukai dirimu sendiri untukku?! Kau juga sudah Mempertaruhkan semuanya untukku!Itu perbuatan yang sangat bodoh,kau tahu?" Lirihnya lagi lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Halo?!Luhan hey jangan tutup dulu!hey! Aish!" aku membanting ponselku dengan keras.  
Aku tersungkur,kepalaku pusing . Aku ingin tidur,mungkin saja dimimpiku nanti Luhan masih mau bersamaku. Jika memang itu benar,aku lebih baik tidur selamanya. Hidup dimimpiku. Asalkan bersama Luhan.

-Sehun's POV end-

Pagi menjelang. Sehun tertidur di lantai dekat meja makan sambil meringkuk dan bertelanjang dada. Sehun perlahan terbangun saat mendengar suara bel dari pintu utama. Matanya menyipit saat ia lihat matahari sudah bersinar menembus jendela apartemennya. Dengan gontai dan kepala yang pusing,Sehun membuka pintunya.

"Wow Sobat,kau terlihat hebat..dan berantakkan" ucap Xiumin saat Sehun membukakan pintu.

"Yeah,thanks.." Jawab Sehun sekenannya sambil menyunggingkan Senyum kecil. Xiumin membelalakkan matanya saat melihat pecahan piring dan makanan berserakkan dilantai.

"Shit Sehun, ada apa ini?apa kau mengeluarkan tenaga angin untuk menghancurkan rumahmu?" canda Xiumin.

"Ck,Lucu sekali.." cibir Sehun sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa. Xiumin yang melihat Sehun sebenarnya merasa iba. Sehun pasti menangis seperti Luhan tadi malam. Saat Luhan sampai dirumah, ia menangis seperti anak kecil dipelukan Yixing. Pasti Sehun juga begitu. Xiumin tidak menyangka hubungan duo sejoli SeLu ini akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Well,aku kesini untuk membawa baju-baju Luhan... Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan hal ini?"  
Sehun tidak bersuara,matanya memandang lurus kedepan,ekspresinya terlihat datar.

'Tipikal seorang Sehun.' Batin Xiumin sambil menghela napas.

"Apa tanganmu terluka?" tanya Xiumin lagi.

"Ya,tergores pecahan piring." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Sehun,jika Luhan melihatnya. Ia tidak akan suka ini." Kata Xiumin sambil megecek Luka Sehun. Tangan Sehun robek,terlihat memar disekelilingnya karena Luka itu sama sekali tidak ditutup dan diobati.

"Seperti dia akan peduli saja. Aku matipun sepertinya ia takkan peduli.." Kata Sehun.

"Sehun ayolah.. Luhan sangat mencintaimu,kau pasti tahu itu.."

Xiumin beranjak kekamar Sehun dan Luhan,memasukkan baju Luhan ke koper. Sehun hanya diam,membuang mukanya dari Xiumin. Tidak ingin melihat Xiumin mengambil baju-baju Luhan dari lemari. Itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku merasa aneh kenapa ia tiba-tiba ingin meninggalkanmu.. Bukankah kau merasakannya juga? Pasti ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk berbuat seperti itu.." jelas Xiumin.

"Well apapun alasannya. Aku hanya meminta satu hal.." kata Xiumin menggantung. Sehun akhirnya menoleh kearah Xiumin.

"Berjuanglah.. berjuanglah untukmu,Luhan dan hubungan kalian. Aku percaya padamu Sehun.." Kata Xiumin sambil mendekati Sehun dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

'Xiumin benar.' Pikir Sehun. Untuk apa ia terpuruk tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membuat Luhan kembali?

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Xiumin sambil beranjak meninggalkan apartemen Sehun.

"Hey!Jangan Lupa mengobati lukamu Sehun!"  
Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Dan ingat. Jika ingin baju-baju ini kembali mengisi lemarimu,Berjuanglah! Apapun caranya!" teriak Xiumin sambil mengedipkan matanya.  
Sepeninggalnya Xiumin,Sehun terus berpikir. Apa yang harus ia perjuangkan? Cinta?Luhan? Tapi kepada siapa?

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia harus move on. Tentu . Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia melihat tangannya yang masih terbalut kaos putihnya.

"Aku harus menemui Sooyoung.."

"Astaga Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Sooyoung saat melihat luka Sehun yang terlihat mengerikan.

"Jangan banyak komentar,cepat sembuhkan aku dokter.." Ucap Sehun sambil mendelikkan mata. Sooyoung menyipitkan mata,memandang Sehun tajam lalu mula mengobati luka Sehun.. Sehun mengiris ketika ia merasa perih dilukanya.

"Apakah itu sakit?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak sesakit hatimu. Ya kan?" Sehun terdiam .

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sooyoung lagi.

"Hebat kau bertanya. Bukankah kau sudah tahu?atau mungkin kau yang merencanakan semuanya?" Sooyoung mengernyitkan dahi,lalu menepuk kecil luka Sehun.

"Yak! Sakit!" gerutu Sehun.

"Kau,apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan hah? Apa kau mabuk?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Yeah Sedikit.." kata Sehun. Sooyoung membelalakkan mata. Adiknya mabuk?Demi tuhan, Sooyoung masih ingat janji Sehun untuk tidak pernah mabuk. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia melanggar janjinya?

"Sehun,kau harus mengatakan kepadaku yang sebenarnya.. Kumohon,ada apa denganmu?" Sehun menghela napas lalu menceritakan semua kejadian semalam. Luhan yang marah padanya,Luhan yang meninggalkannya dan Luhan yang mengatai dirinya Bodoh.

"Ia meninggalkanku Sooyoung.. Aku tidak pernah menyangka hubungan kami akan berakhir. Kenapa kami tidak bisa seperti pasangan lainnya yang hidup berbahagia?" tanya Sehun.

"Sehun... Kau tahu hubungan kalian adalah hubungan yang rumit. Seberapa besarpun keinginan kalian untuk bersama,itu akan sulit. Pasti ada saja rintangannya. Dipaksa berpisah misalnya.." Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa maksudmu? Dipaksa berpisah? Siapa yang memaksa kami untuk berpisah?" Sooyoung berdeham. Ia tidak menyangka secepat ini Sehun menangkap perkatannya. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun.

"Appa,menemui Luhan kemarin.. " Sehun membelalakkan mata.

"Iya,ia menemui Luhan kemarin. Aku tahu dari supirnya. Dan menurutku itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan kepergian Luhan."

"Ck!Appa!" Teriak Sehun frustasi.

" Tapi,kita belum tahu pasti kan Sehun?jangan seperti itu. Mungkin saja ini bukan karena appa.."

"Tentu itu karena dia! Appa yang menentang hubunganku dengan Luhan. Jadi siapa lagi?"

Sooyoung diam. Sehun mungkin benar,kalau bukan untuk memisahkan Sehun dan Luhan kenapa appanya bertemu dengan Luhan kemarin?

"AISHH!" Teriak Sehun lagi.

"Sehun,apapun yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Tolong jangan lakukan.." ucap Sooyoung.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Sehun sambil mendengus kesal.

"Iya,aku tahu. Itu pasti menyangkut Appa. Kau tahu Appa kita sangat keras dan jika kau mau pulang sekarang dan marah padanya seperti yang kau pikirkan,memangnya ia akan berubah pikiran?lalu dengan cepat meminta maaf pada Luhan? Tidak Sehun.."

Sooyoung benar. Sekeras apapun ia memarahi Appanya,mengamuk seperti orang gila . Appanya tidak akan bergeming. Sehun sadar sekarang,Keras kepalanya ini menurun dari Appanya.

"Kau benar Soo. Maka dari itu,aku tidak akan melawannya lagi. Aku akan menuruti semua keinginannya."

"...Lalu Luhan?" tanya Sooyoung. Sehun tersenyum.

"Tentu aku akan memperjuangkannya. Dan kuharap ia akan sabar menungguku."

-6 bulan kemudian-

Luhan duduk disofa kecil di kamarnya. Memeluk lutut sambil melihat jalanan dari luar jendela. Tidak ada yang menarik dari suasana dibalik jendela kamarnya,maka Luhan hanya melamun. Hampir setengah tahun ia berpisah dengan Sehun. Tidak melihatnya bahkan menghubunginya. Begitupun dengan Sehun. Luhan Heran,apakah Sehun tidak merindukan Luhan? Seperti dirinya sekarang. Ia merindukan Sehun. Sangat merindukan Sehun.  
Minggu lalu ia sudah dinyatakan lulus dari universitas. Seharusnya ia merasa Senang seperti Yixing dan Xiumin,tapi ia tidak. Harusnya Luhan sekarang sedang bersenang-senang di pulau Jeju bersama Sehun,tapi ia tidak.

-Flashback-

"_Kalau Kau lulus aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan ke pulau Jeju.."_

"_Benarkah?" teriak Luhan riang.._

"_Nee.. Benar!" Jawab Sehun. Luhan melompat kegirangan. _

"_Dari Seoul ke Jeju . apakah itu jauh?berapa lama kita diperjalanan?Apa yang harus kita persiapkan Sehun?!apa kita harus membawa banyak baju? Ah apa kita membawa Kamera?handicam?atau keduanya?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi seperti anak kecil. Sehun terkekeh lalu mengusap-usap rambut Luhan._

"_Aigoo.. Sepertinya Hannieku sangat bersemangat jika sudah menyangkut soal jalan-jalan. Tapi ini terlalu awal,sekarang ayo kerjakan skripsimu! Kita ke Jeju hanya jika kau Lulus!Ok!" Luhan cemberut . Sehun mengingatkannya pada Skripsi menyebalkan itu._

"_Benar ya? Tapi kau janji kan akan membawaku kesana?" tanya Luhan._

"_Iya,aku janji.. Kita akan ke Jeju bersama."_

_-Flashback end-_

'apa Sehun ingat dengan janjinya waktu itu?' Luhan menghela napas.

'Tidak mungkin Luhan,sepertinya Sehun sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi.' Batinnya

Bahkan mungkin Sehun sudah tidak mengingat Luhan lagi. Membayangkan hal itu membuat hati Luhan sakit. Ditambah Sehun tidak pernah menghubunginya membuat hati Luhan tidak membaik. Luhan sudah berusaha membuang prasangka buruknya pada Sehun. Tapi semakin ia berusaha semakin lekat dibayangan Luhan bahwa sekarang ,seorang Luhan tidak ada artinya lagi untuk Sehun.

-Sehun's POV-

"Oi Sehun disini!" teriak Chanyeol dari meja tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku,Chanyeol dan Jongin berencana untuk makan siang bersama hari ini. Sudah lama kami tidak berkumpul bersama semenjak aku bekerja di perusahaan appa.

"Presdir Oh akhirnya anda datang juga" Cibir Jongin yang diikuti tawa Chanyeol.

"yeah Presdir Kim ,Apa kau merindukanku?" candaku.

"Dia bukan Presdir Sehun. Dia adalah dancing machine. Jong oh maksudku Kai.. Penyanyi Sexy idaman para wanita." Jawab Chanyeol . Jongin mendesis kesal. Kai adalah nama panggung Jongin saat ia debut menjadi penyanyi rap tahun. Setelah kami lulus Jongin akhirnya memilih jalan lain. Bukan di dunia bisnis seperti aku ataupun Chanyeol,tapi di dunia showbiz. Aku pernah bertanya pada Jongin apakah orang tuanya setuju dengan keputusannya untuk menjadi penyanyi, sambil tertawa ia menjawab.

"Tentu tidak. Tapi aku tetap bersikeras. Ini hidupku Sehun. Yang merasakan Senang dan sedihnya adalah diriku. Bukan mereka." Dan sekarang Jongin membuktikan bahwa jalan yang ia pilih membuatnya bahagia. Ia menjadi penyanyi rap terkenal. Ia hidup bahagia dengan Kyungsoo. Ia membuktikan kepada orangtuanya bahwa tanpa campur tangan merekapun Jongin bisa menemukan kebahagiannya. Aku iri pada Jongin.

"Wow Sehun Kulitmu sangat pucat!Mungkin jika kau casting untuk pemeran Edward di twilight kau akan diterima.." cibir Jongin. Chanyeol tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan heboh.

"hey,jika Edward yang kau maksud harus mempunyai ekspresi datar dan tubuh kurus seperti dia. Ia pasti akan langsung diterima." Tambah Chanyeol yang diikuti Tawa Jongin.

"Terima kasih untuk sarannya. Tapi aku bukan 'fame-seeker' seperti Jongin. Aku tidak haus ketenaran. Jadi mungkin tidak." jawabku datar. Jongin dan Chanyeol berhenti tertawa. Lalu mulai membenarkan cara duduk mereka dengan kikuk.

"Ah moodmu pasti sedang buruk ya Sehun?" tanya chanyeol.

"ya begitulah.."

"Kau terlihat buruk Sehun. Ambil hari cutimu,kau pasti terlalu lelah bekerja." Saran Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Satu-satunya cara untukku melupakan rasa sakit hatiku hanya bekerja Jongin." Chanyeol dan Jongin saling bertatapan. Mereka lalu memandangiku lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Ya,aku mengerti. Tapi bekerja over time bukan cara yang tepat. Kau tidak hanya membunuh perasaanmu tapi juga membunuh tubuhmu pelan-pelan."

"... dan Luhan tidak akan menyukainya." Aku menatap tajam Chanyeol. Sial,jerapah ini tahu saja hal yang melemahkanku. Ia memakai Luhan untuk membujukku. Jurus yang Jitu Chanyeol. Kau keparat.

"Aish bisakah kita mulai memesan makanan? Aku lapar dan tidak punya banyak waktu ok!" Kataku frustasi.

"Baik,baiklah!" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil seorang pelayan restoran.

"Hey Chanyeol, itu dijarimu.. Cincin baru?" tanyaku saat aku melihat sebuah cincin emas melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Ini?ah ! Aku lupa!" teriaknya. Aku dan Jongin mengernyitkan dahi.

" teman-teman yang sangat kusayangi. Sebenarnya aku mengundang kalian untuk makan siang bersama.."

"Chanyeol,bisakah langsung to the point? Kau benar-benar cerewet. Aku sudah penasaran!" Protes Jongin.

"Ok,Ok kau tidak sabaran Kkamjong!" Jongin mendecak kesal lalu memukul Chanyeol dengan garpu. Kkamjong nama panggilan untuk Jongin yang berarti 'Jongin Hitam' . Chanyeol memberi nama seperti itu karena kulit Jongin lebih gelap dari kulit kami. Jongin paling tidak suka dipanggil kkamjong,ia selalu memukul siapa saja yang memanggil ia kkamjong. Kecuali Kyungsoo. Dan Luhan. Luhan sangat suka dengan nama panggilan Jongin yang ini. Ia berulang kali memanggil Jongin 'Kkamjong' sambil tertawa. Tertawa riang. Dan aku begitu menyukai tawanya.

"APA?!" teriakkan Jongin membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menggerutu karena Jongin baru saja menghancurkan bayangan Luhan yang sedang tertawa.

"Hey Jongin,kenapa berteriak! Berlebihan sekali.." kataku ketus.

"Benar Kkamjong. Aku akan menikah dengan Baekhyun.." kata Chanyeol Sumringah. Aku membelalakkan mata.

"SHIT! KAU SERIUS?!" Teriakku. Ok aku salah,Jongin tidak berlebihan. Berita ini memang betul-betul mengejutkan.

"Wow wow sabar guys. Tenangkan diri kalian."

Aku menatap Chanyeol dengan mulut yang masih terbuka.

"Aku akan menikah dengannya di Argentina karena ya kalian tahu sendiri kan negara kita tercinta ini belum merestui hubungan kaum seperti kita.." jelas Chanyeol riang sambil terus tersenyum memamerkan giginya.

"Tapi,apa orang tua kalian merestuinya?" tanyaku.

" Iya. Walaupun orang tuaku menentang awalnya. Tapi aku katakan saja pada mereka bahwa sekeras apapun mereka menentang aku tidak akan berubah. Ini bukan penyakit yang bisa disembuhkan. Ini adalah aku. Seperti orang yang kidal,mereka tidak menginginkan dirinya untuk menjadi kidal,tapi mereka terlahir seperti itu_._ Begitu juga Aku,Kau dan Jongin. Kita tidak bisa menentang takdir tuhan bukan?"

Aku terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol terdengar sangat bijaksana.

"Aku turut bahagia Chanyeol." Ucap Jongin tulus dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Terima kasih Jongin. Aku mengundang kalian untuk ke Argentina nanti,tapi jika kalian tidak bisa pun aku memakluminya."

"Chanyeol tenang,kami akan datang!" Kata Jongin, aku mengangguk.

"Tapi ongkosi kami. Ya?" Kata Jongin sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Ck... Artis setenar dirimu tidak bisa membiayai perjalanan ke Argentina?Sungguh memprihatinkan" kata Chanyeol menyindir. Lalu merekapun memulai adu mulut mereka lagi. Sementara aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku. Kenapa,Hubungan Jongin dan Chanyeol terlihat begitu mudah? Sementara aku dan Luhan mati-matian memperjuangkan hubungan ini. Bahkan sampai harus mempertaruhkan kebahagiaan kami. Apa ada yang salah denganku atau Luhan? Atau memang... kami tidak berjodoh?

Setelah makan siang itu aku kembali ke rutinitasku. Bekerja dan bekerja tanpa henti. Bahkan ini malam ketigaku tanpa tidur. Aku mendapat proyek besar, tapi aku begitu lelah dan frustasi mengerjakannya. Disaat seperti ini, Aku sangat butuh pelukkan Luhan untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahku . Maka dari itu,agar aku bisa mendapatkan pelukan Luhan lagi, aku harus berhasil dan membuktikan pada Appa seberapa hebat anaknya ini. Rencanaku adalah membuktikan pada Appa bahwa aku bisa sukses seperti apa yang dirinya inginkan. Mungkin,setelah hal itu terjadi dengan rela ia merestui diriku untuk hidup sesuai dengan keinginanku. Sebentar lagi Luhan,tunggu sebentar lagi aku akan kembali. dan kita akan hidup bahagia.  
Aku berhenti mengetik ketika handphoneku berbunyi. Kulihat nama Chanyeol terpampang dilayar.

"Ne yoboseyo?" jawabku sambil menguap.

"Sehun-ah, aku ada berita tentang Luhan.." Jantungku berdetak cepat,perasaanku buruk.

"Ada apa dengannya?ia baik-baik saja kan?" tanyaku cemas.

"Ani... dia.. kata Baekhyun dia pingsan.."

"Pingsan?apa ia sakit?! Sekarang ia ada dimana?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Ia,dia sakit.. Kata Baekhyun ia mengidap penyakit.. Uhmm ..Penyakit ..uhhmm sebentar aku lupa namanya.."

"Aish Chanyeol !penyakit apa?!Cepat katakan!" tanyaku lagi. Kesal menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha mengingat penyakit Luhan. Aku mengutuk kapasitas ingatan Chanyeol.

"Leukimia?ah iya Baekhyun bilang Leukimia.." Seketika itu juga aku membeku. Gigiku bergemerutuk dan tanganku gemetar..

"Chanyeol.. a-apa kau bilang?"

...To Be Continued...

AHAHAHAHAHHA PART 3 SELESAI!AKHIRNYA!  
Setelah 4 kali rombak cerita /hiks/

Dan semoga membuat kalian readers pada penasaran /Ketawa evil/

Kayak sinetron ya? tapi gpp deh,kan sinetron biasanya ratingnya tinggi :3

thanks reviewnya ya readers :3

tapi pas dibaca lagi ada kata2 yg menghilang dengan misterius O.O  
tapi author berani sumpah demi bokong Suho yang sexy author udh edit sedemikian rupa..  
dan kata2 yg ilang udh direplace..  
pas di post ilang lagi TvT  
KENAPAAA?! /authot nyuruh chen buat bikin efek petir/

anyways walaupun ga nuntut kalian untuk review author sangat menghargai sekali kalau kalian menyempatkan diri untuk ngereview FF ini :D  
Masih ditunggu reviewnya ya readers ..

yang belum baca FF pertama keywordnya: Even if the world is against you  
Terima kasih yang udh baca dan setia nunggu *smooch*  
Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

"Leukimia.. Luhan mengidap Leukimia.." Ulang Chanyeol lagi.

Air mataku menetes. Luhanku mengidap Leukimia.  
Tidak mungkin.  
Dengan cepat aku menutup telepon dan berlari menuju basement. Aku menuruni tangga darurat karena tidak sabar menunggu lift yang lama. Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus menuruni beratus anak tangga karena ini lantai 7, yang penting aku harus cepat sampai ke rumah Luhan.

Sesampainya dirumah Luhan aku menggedor pintu dengan keras,lupa jika rumah Keluarga Yixing mempunyai Bel di pintu masuk.

"Sehun?"

"hahh..Ahjussi! Lu-luhan hah haahh ap-apa dia sudah sadar?" tanyaku. Keringat bercucuran,napasku tersengal dan dadaku sesak. Aku lelah karena berlari.

"Sehun,tenang dulu. Luhan baik-baik saja.. Dia sedang beristirahat dikamarnya.. Kau ingin kesana?" tanpa menjawab aku berlari menaiki tangga,menuju kamar Luhan. Air mataku sudah menetes banyak bercampur dengan keringat. Dengan jantung yang berdebar, perlahan aku membuka pintunya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di Sofa . Dan Luhan terbaring tak berdaya ditempat tidurnya.

Akhirnya,aku bertemu Luhan.

Dengan perlahan aku mendekatinya,wajah cantiknya semakin terlihat. Walaupun semakin kurus dan tirus wajahnya,tapi ia tetap cantik.

Aku lalu berlutut disebelah kasurnya. Memegang tangannya erat. Menciumi tangannya yang wangi. Ia masih memakai Hand Cream vanilla kesukaannya. Aku merindukan tangan halus dan aroma ini. Aku sangat merindukan dia. Sangat merindukannya.

"Hannie.." Lirihku. Luhan mengeliat kecil. Aku mengusap kepalanya lembut sambil terus memanggilnya. Perlahan bulu mata lentiknya bergerak,ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sehun.. Kau disini?" tanyanya lemah.

"Ne,aku disini. Jangan takut Luhan,aku menjagamu disini.." kataku sambil terisak. Ia tersenyum lemah.

"Aku Mengantuk Sehun.."

"Tidurlah Lu.." kataku sambil mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Jangan pergi..." lirihnya lalu memejamkan mata,kembali tidur.

"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi.. Aku janji.." kataku sambil terisak.

"Sehun... Sudah jangan menangis,Luhan akan baik-baik saja.." kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap pundakku.

"Aku tahu penyakitnya. ia tidak akan baik-baik saja! Kenapa kalian bisa setenang ini?! Kenapa ia tidak dibawa kerumah sakit? Bagaimana jika kanker itu merambat ke organ tubuh lainnya?!" geramku. Aku benar-benar kesal. Baekhyun bahkan Yixing ahjussi bersikap tenang dikeadaan seperti ini! Apa mereka gila?!

"Kanker? Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Baekhyun bingung..

"Leukimia.. Ia menderita Leukimia kan?" tanyaku masih sambil terisak.

"Apa?Leukimia?" tanya Baekhyun lagi..

"Iya,Chanyeol yang mengatakannya padaku.." Baekhyun menganga,mata sipitnya langsung menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Ya!Park Chanyeol! Dasar bodoh! Luhan mengidap Anemia! Bukan Leukimia! Aish!" teriak Baekhyun sambil memukuli Chanyeol..

"Ya!Appo! Memang apa bedanya? Namanya bahkan terdengar sama!" protes Chanyeol.

"Se-sebentar.. Jadi,Luhan tidak menderita leukimia?" tanyaku.

"Tentu tidak Sehun. Tenang saja. Ia tadi pingsan karena anemianya kambuh. Ia kelelahan. Maafkan Calon suamiku yang bodoh ini ya.."

Aku memandang Chanyeol tajam. Dengan perlahan aku mendekati chanyeol dan mencekiknya.

"Kau Raksasa Bodoh!Sialan! Kau tahu seberapa paniknya aku hah?! Aku bahkan berlari dari lantai 7! Menggedor-gedor rumah Yixing ahjussi seperti orang gila! Aku khawatir hingga rasanya ingin mati! Kau tahu!" teriakku kesal. Chanyeol meronta.

"Maafkan aku Sehun! Maaf!Tapi yang penting kan Luhan baik-baik saja!Lepaskan aku,jika kau terus mencekikku aku akan berteriak hingga Luhan bangun!" aku melepas cekikkannya,tidak ingin teriakkan Chanyeol mengganggu Luhan tidur.

Aku lalu menghempaskan diriku di sofa sambil memandangi Luhan.

Tapi Chanyeol benar,jika bukan karena kebodohannya mungkin aku tidak akan ada disini, dan memandangi wajah Luhan seperti ini.

"Lu,syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Lirihku pelan.

"Sehun,kau sangat pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Selama ia juga begitu. Kenapa ia bisa pingsan?" tanyaku sambil memandangi Luhan.

"Ia sedang mengerjakan novel author Kim yang akan rilis minggu depan. Maka dari itu ia jarang tidur dan kelelahan. Bahkan ia jarang makan." Jelas Baekhyun. Aku menghela napas. Luhan,Sudah kubilangkan? Aku tidak suka jika kau bekerja over time seperti ini.

"Sehun,badanmu panas. Kau benar tidak apa-apa?Pulang dan istirahatlah. Luhan akan kujaga jadi tenanglah." Kata Baekhyun sambil menyentuh keningku.

"Tidak Baekhyun,aku ingin disini dulu. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya.." Baekhyun memandangiku lalu tersenyum. ia pasti tahu,seberapa rindu aku pada Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mengantar Chanyeol kebawah dulu . Ia harus pulang"

Lalu Chanyeol pun pamit. Aku meresponnya dengan anggukkan lemah.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Aku masih duduk disamping Luhan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Memandangi wajahnya yang cantik.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu pria kecil.." kataku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi aku harus pulang.. Kau jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan lupa makan dan minum obatmu. Tunggu aku,aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Kau harus bersabar." Kataku lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan.." Aku mengecup keningnya pelan. Kuangkat selimutnya sampai menutupi dadanya,memastikan ia nyaman dan hangat. Dengan perlahan aku menuju baekhyun yang tertidur di sofa.

"Baekhyun..." panggilku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya pelan. Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata lalu menatapku.

"Aku pulang dulu. Tolong jaga dia untukku,ne?" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Dan tolong,jangan katakan padanya kalau aku datang..Please?" Baekhyun terdiam sebentar dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Aku lalu melangkah keluar,memandang wajah Luhan sekali lagi dan akhirnya pergi.

Pukul 6 aku sampai dirumah. Sebelum pulang aku menyempatkan diri menuju kantor,menyiapkan bahan untuk rapatku pagi ini. Badanku terasa remuk,aku begitu lelah. Dengan lunglai aku masuk menuju rumah. Kulihat appa sedang membaca koran di ruang keluarga kami.

"Dari mana saja kau Sehun?" tanyanya saat melihatku.

"Tentu saja kantor,dari mana lagi?" jawabku sekenannya.

"Kau bekerja semalaman lagi?" tanya eomma yang baru datang sambil membawakan Kopi kesukaan appa.

"Ya,Begitulah..."

"Astaga nak,kau terlihat pucat!Istirahat saja,kau tidak usah masuk hari ini!" ucap Eommaku sambil mengelus wajahku.

"Sudahlah eomma aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mandi lalu tidur untuk 2 jam dan kemudian kekantor."

"Ibumu Benar Sehun. Kau istirahat saja. Biarkan rapat nanti sekretaris Lee yang urus.."

"Tidak appa . Ini proyekku. Aku bisa menanganinya." Tolakku lemah.

"Sehun!Ini perintah! Kau bukan robot!kau harus istirahat!" teriak Appa. Aku mendengus.

"Konyol sekali kau memintaku untuk beristirahat. Kau yang memaksaku untuk seperti ini appa! Aku bekerja karena dirimu! Bukankah ini yang kau harapkan?! Aku Bekerja dengan maksimal,menghasilkan keuntungan untuk perusahaan dan menjadi penerusmu! Ini yang sedang kulakukan!Kenapa kau melarangnya sekarang?" teriakku tak mau kalah dengan appa. Entah kenapa aku menjadi begitu marah dengan Appa. Kesal dan Lelah membuatku kalut. Amarah yang kupendam selama ini akhirnya kukeluarkan.

"Semua yang kami lakukan demi kebahagiaanmu! Kau bekerja untuk masa depanmu nanti,ini semua demi kehidupanmu!"

"Apa menurutmu aku bahagia hidup seperti ini?! Kau sudah merebut kebahagiaanku appa! Kebahagiaanku adalah hidup dengan Luhan!" Appa terdiam sambil menatapku.

"Kau tidak akan bahagia hidup menjadi seorang gay Oh Sehun.." geram appa. Aku mendengus.

"Baiklah,aku tidak akan akan terus hidup seperti ini untukmu appa. Aku akan terus berjuang seperti ini,untuk menunjukkan padamu, Oh Sehun,anakmu yang penyuka sesama Jenis ini akan sukses melebihi dirimu. Aku akan membuktikannya." Kataku sambil tersenyum mencibir.

"Oh dan satu hal lagi. Aku bukan Gay. Mungkin aku adalah seseorang yang terobsesi terhadap Luhan. Karena yang kumau hanya Luhan. Jika Luhan terlahir sebagai wanita aku akan tetap mencintai dia Appa..." Kataku sebelum akhirnya berbalik lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

Aku menutup pintu dengan keras. Kulempar semua barang yang bisa kuraih dengan kesal. Kenapa Appa dengan seenaknya mengatur hidupku? Aku harus begini,aku harus seperti itu. Melakukan ini dan melakukan itu.

Aku tahu, maksud Appa melakukan ini karena ia mengira ini adalah yang terbaik untukku. Tapi,daripada sok tahu seperti itu bukankah ia harusnya bertanya,apa yang membuatku bahagia?apa yang kuinginkan dan apa yang kulakukan? Aku tidak pernah bahagia dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Bukan harta yang melimpah dan kekuasaan yang aku butuhkan untuk bahagia. Yang kubutuhkan adalah kebebasan,kepercayaan dan Luhan.

Aku membutuhkan Luhan. Aku membutuhkan pelukannya sekarang.

Aku menyesal tadi meninggalkannya. Harusnya aku terus disana,tidur disebelahnya dan memeluknya erat. Hidup bersamanya lagi,tanpa mempedulikan hal lain selain dia.

-Luhan's POV-

_Aku membuka mataku perlahan lalu mengedarkan pandanganku. Kamar ini terlihat tidak asing,tapi ini bukan kamarku di rumah. Ini kamar apartemenku dan Sehun. _

_Kamarku dan Sehun?_

_Bukankah aku dirumah?  
_

_Kurasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Menarik tubuhku hingga punggungku menyentuh dadanya yang Hangat._

"_Selamat pagi,Hannie.." Suara ini. Suara Sehun._

"_Hunnie?" tanyaku sambil mengusap tangannya._

"_Hmm?" gumamnya lembut._

"_Kau disini.."_

"_Tentu.. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana.."_

"_Benarkah?" tanyaku lagi._

"_Ne.." jawabnya singkat. Aku lalu tersenyum,aku terus menggenggam tangannya agar tidak lepas dari pinggangku. _

"_Maaf.." Kataku. Mengingat perlakuan burukku padanya saat kami berpisah waktu itu._

"_Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Lu. Yang penting kau sudah disini kan?"_

_Aku tersenyum. _

_Ini berarti kami kembali bersama? Aku begitu bahagia. Sepertinya seharian ini aku tidak mau beranjak dari kasur. Aku ingin terus dipeluk seperti ini. Ingin terus bersama Sehun seperti ini._

"_Luhan,tunggu disini. Aku akan kembali.." katanya lalu melepas pelukannya dariku. _

"_Tu-tunggu.. Jangan kemana-mana Sehun!" Aku panik dengan cepat aku berbalik,tapi ia sudah tidak ada._

"_Sehun.." panggilku. Tak ada yang menjawab._

"_Sehun!" panggilku lagi. Tapi tetap tidak ada yang menjawab. Air mataku menetes. _

_Sehun pergi._

_Angin yang dingin menerpa kulitku. Kamar ini menjadi begitu dingin dan hening tanpa adanya Sehun. Ia pergi._

Kubuka mataku dengan cepat.

Mimpi.

Untung hanya mimpi.

Pintu kamarku terbuka,kulihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum sambil membawa Sebuah nampan makanan.

"Hai tukang tidur! Sarapan datang!" teriaknya riang lalu duduk disampingku.

"Mana Sehun?" tanyaku.

"Se-Sehun?Mungkin Dirumahnya..Aku ti-tidak tahu." jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi,sepertinya tadi ia disini bersamaku.." kataku sambil memandang kursi disebelahku. Bahkan aku masih mengingat Sehun menggenggam tanganku dan memanggilku.

"Hah?Mungkin kau bermimpi Luhan! Apa jangan-jangan anemiamu parah sampai kau berhalusinasi seperti ini? Sehun tidak mungkin ada disini.." tukas Baekhyun benar. Sehun tidak mungkin kesini.

Aku menunduk lemas. Ternyata benar, itu hanya bagian dari mimpiku saja.

Aku harap mimpi itu nyata.

"Kalau begitu sekarang makan ya?" tawar Baekhyun tulus,aku mengangguk lemah.

Baekhyun bersikeras untuk menyuapiku. Karena aku terlalu letih untuk berdebat akhirnya aku menurut.

"Baekki.. Kau akan menikah dengan Chanyeol?" tanyaku. Pipi Baekhyun merona,ia mengangguk.

"Apa.. Apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku,sesama lelaki menikah. Itu hal yang tabu di Korea. Apa tidak masalah denganmu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Luhan. Aku tidak peduli apa pendapat orang. Ini Hidupku.. Jika memang ini sebuah Dosa, aku yang menanggungnya bukan mereka. Aku yang mengatur hidupku. Aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan miring orang terhadapku dengan Chanyeol. Yang penting kami bahagia. " katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga harus begitu Luhan. Berhentilah mendengar apa pendapat orang lain tentang hidupmu. Mulailah hidup seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Ini Dramamu,kau yang menyutradarainya." Jelas Baekhyun sambil terus menyuapiku.

Baekhyun benar,aku terlalu memusingkan apa pendapat orang lain terhadap diriku dan Sehun. Hingga akhirnya aku menyakiti diriku sendiri dan yang paling parah menyakiti Sehun. Aku benar-benar pengecut.

"Baekkie-ah..." panggilku.

"Hmmm?" gumam baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan menyuapiku.

"Apa.. A-apa Sehun baik-baik saja? Apa ia hidup bahagia sekarang?" tanyaku ragu. Ini pertama kalinya aku menanyakan keadaan Sehun. Aku sudah tidak tahan,aku merindukannya sampai hatiku terasa sakit.

"Dia... mmm baik-baik saja. Mungkin . Aku tidak yakin.." jawab Baekhyun ragu. Aku memiringkan kepalaku,memandang Baekhyun penuh tanya.

"Oke,tidak sepenuhnya baik-baik saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Hanya ingin tahu..." Kataku sambil menunduk.

"Kau merindukannya?" tanya Baekhyun. Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Sangat merindukannya hingga rasanya ingin meledak?" goda Baekhyun. Aku tertawa.

"Lebih dari yang kau kira Baekhyun. Lebih dari itu.."

-Luhan's Pov end-

"Ya! Dimana kau bilang? Kantor?!" teriak Baekhyun ditelepon.

"Ne, cerewet. Aku di kantor.." Jawab Sehun sambil mengurut-urut dahinya.

"Aish!Aku tidak mengerti lagi jalan pikiranmu! Kau sudah sepucat mayat kau tahu?!" kata Baekhyun uring-uringan. Kesal kepada sahabatnya.

"Hahahaha.. Benarkah? Tapi aku masih tampan kan?" canda Sehun.

"Sehun,ini tidak lucu.. Kau,kumohon istirahatlah.." mohon Baekhyun dengan nada memelas.

"Baik,baiklah weekend nanti aku akan istirahat ya,Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" tanya menghela napas.

'Ck Anak ini.. Sepertinya yang ada dipikirannya hanya Luhan.' gumamnya

"Tenang. Ia baik-baik saja selama kau juga begitu.."

Sehun terkekeh.

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih untuk menjaganya. Ah aku ada rapat disuatu tempat, Jaga dia ya Baekki. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti.."

"Ne,Sehun. Aku pasti menjaganya kau tenang saja!" jawab Baekhyun tulus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tutup dulu ya.."

"Sehun tunggu!" teriak Baekhyun..

"Apa?"

"Luhan.. Ia bilang ia merindukanmu." Mendengar itu Jantung Sehun berdegup cepat. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Sehun,pipinya terasa panas sekarang. Ia tersenyum. Ia begitu bahagia.

"Terima kasih sudah menyampaikannya Baekhyun! Sepertinya aku bisa hidup kembali.." sahut Sehun terkekeh. Begitu besar pengaruh Luhan kepada sahabatnya ini. Pikir Baekhyun. Bahkan hal kecil seperti ini bisa membuat Sehun terdengar seriang itu.

"Bekerja yang baik Sehun-ah. Jangan lupa makan!" pesan Baekhyun sebelum menutup telepon.

Sehun kini sedang berjalan riang keluar gedung kantor.

'Luhan merindukanku. Luhan merindukanku. Luhan merindukanku.'

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang diotak Sehun,memerintahkan otot disekitar bibirnya tertarik keatas,tersenyum. Pusing yang ia rasakan seakan terobati hanya dengan kata-kata 'Luhan Merindukanku' .Sekretarisnya begitu bingung melihat tingkah laku tuan muda Oh ini. Kemarin-kemarin ia begitu muram. Sekarang ia terlihat riang. Ini pertama kalinya Sekretaris Lee melihat atasannya seriang ini. Dan itu membuatnya merinding ngeri.

-Malamnya-

Luhan sedang berada dikamarnya. Berjalan bulak balik dengan ponsel digenggamannya. Entah kenapa ia ingin menelepon Sehun. Ingin mendengar suara khas kekasihnya itu,memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Telepon. Tidak. Telepon. Tidak ." Hingga akhirnya saat ia memutuskan untuk memencet tombol dial,ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Ia membulatkan mata, jantungnya berdebar cepat saat ia melihat nama yang muncul dilayar ponselnya.

Nama Sehun.

Dengan gugup ia memencet tombol hijau lalu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Halo Luhan?"

Luhan seketika mematung ,rahangnya mengeras ketika yang ia dengar bukan suara kekasihnya,Sehun. Melainkan suara wanita. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa panas dan sakit. Dan rasa sakit didada Luhan bertambah ketika wanita itu mengatakan...

"Luhan,ini aku Sooyoung kakak dari Sehun.. Begini,Se-Sehun kecelakaan dan sekarang ia ada dirumah sakit.."

Luhan terdiam.

Tidak pernah ia merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Hatinya terasa mati rasa ketika pikirannya terus menepis tidak percaya.

Tapi ini terjadi,benar-benar terjadi.

Luhan tidak mau kehilangan Sehun. Kemarin,sekarang atau selamanya.

Tidak mau lagi.

..To Be Continued...

Readers,akhirnya chapter 4 kelar PUAHAHHAHAHA

Maaf ya kalau jelek huhuhu  
oiya sambil nunggu chapter selanjutnya bagaimana kalau Baca FF author yang lain?

Search Keywordnya : HunHan Memory of canola :3

itu FF author yang baru hhihiihihi

anyway

your review is my bliss 3

jd diusahakan review yaaa

*smooch*


	5. Chapter 5

Sooyoung menghela napas, ia lalu mengecek selang infus yang terhubung ke nadi adiknya. Sehun masih tidak sadarkan diri setelah mobil yang dikendarainya menabrak pembatas jalan tol. Tidak ada luka serius yang dialami adik semata wayangnya itu. Hanya ada lecet ringan di tangannya dan luka robek yang sudah dijahit di dahinya. Selebihnya adiknya utuh. Dan Sooyoung sangat lega akan hal itu.

"Apa adikmu baik-baik saja ?" tanya Appa Sehun saat masuk kekamar bersama istrinya. Eomma Sehun langsung mendekati anaknya,mengelus halus rambut anaknya sambil menangis.

"Iya,dia baik-baik saja. Hanya ada beberapa luka yang perlu lancar . Sedikit demam karena kelelahan jadi Ia hanya butuh istirahat.." jelas Sooyoung,Appanya mengangguk lemah. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun sekarang.

"Appa..." panggil Sooyoung.

"Hentikan, jebal.. Hentikan semuanya. Kasihan Sehun.." Mohon Sooyoung.

"Hentikan apa Soo? Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Sehun." Sooyoung mendelikkan mata.

"Appa,ayolah.. ini bukan untuk Sehun. Ini untukmu. Untuk ambisimu!Jika kau menyayangi Sehun,biarkan dia hidup dengan bebas."

Appanya tidak bergeming. Ia tentu sangat menyayangi Sehun. Saat Sehun lahir ia begitu senang,akhirnya ia mempunyai anak laki-laki yang bisa meneruskan Usahanya. Dari Sehun kecil ia sudah mendidik Sehun untuk menjadi pemimpin hebat seperti dirinya. Ia mendidik sehun dengan tegas. Semua harapan dan mimpinya yang belum tercapai ia tumpahkan kepada Sehun,berharap suatu saat ia akan melihat Sehun berhasil mewujudkannya. Maka dari itu,saat Sehun memilih untuk bekerja sesuai dengan keinginannya appa Sehun begitu kecewa, kekecewaannya bertambah setelah Sehun mengenalkan kekasih prianya waktu itu. Kenyataan bahwa anaknya seorang Gay memukulnya telak. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah. Dan perjuangannya selama ini sia-sia.

"Sooyoung benar suamiku,ini saatnya kita melepas Sehun. Ia sudah dewasa,ia bisa memilih jalan hidupnya Sendiri. Pengalaman hidup Sehun memang belum sepanjang dan sekeras perjalanan hidupmu tapi bukan berarti ia akan bahagia Jika kita mencampuri kehidupannya. Percayalah padanya.." bela Eomma Sehun.

"Tapi.. Aku tidak mendidiknya untuk menjadi seorang Gay..." ucap Appa Sehun akhirnya.

"Tentu appa,kau tidak mendidiknya menjadi seperti itu. Ia juga tidak meminta untuk menjadi gay. Ia terlahir seperti itu Appa. Itu takdirnya. Kau mendidiknya dengan baik. Dan lihat ia sekarang,Ia sudah menjadi laki-laki yang Luar biasa." Ucap Sooyoung lagi.

Appa Sehun memandang anaknya. Sooyoung benar,Sehun adalah anak yang luar biasa. Ia adalah anak yang cerdas,pekerja keras,kuat dan keras kepala. Seperti dirinya dulu.

Ia terus memandangi Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Ia tampak kurus,pucat dan menyedihkan.

Seingat appa Sehun, Terakhir kali ia tersenyum adalah saat ia datang ke rumah bersama kekasih prianya. Sehun sangat tampan saat sedang tersenyum seperti itu. Dan setelah itu,ketika Sehun pulang dan mengatakan hubungannya berakhir,senyum Sehun memudar, bahkan menghilang. Ia kembali menjadi Sehun yang Muram.

'Sebesar itukah cintamu pada pria itu nak?'

Appa Sehun terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Berdiri disamping tempat tidur Sehun sambil menatap Anak bungsunya.

Sooyoung menghela napas. Appanya selalu begitu, menunjukkan ekspresi datar yang susah ditebak. Entah ia tergerak hatinya atau tidak,Sooyoung tak bisa melihatnya. Sooyoung hanya bisa berharap bahwa suatu saat pintu hati appanya terbuka untuk Luhan. Mata hatinya terbuka agar ia bisa melihat ketulusan Cinta Luhan pada Sehun.

Sooyoung akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar untuk memberikan resep obat kepada perawat.

"Noona!" panggil Chanyeol sambil berlari-lari.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" tanyanya setelah berdiri disamping Sooyoung.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu beristirahat.." kata Sooyoung sambil tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol menghela napas,ia memegang dadanya sambil tersengal.

"Aish jinjja.. Syukurlah ia tidak apa-apa.."

"mmm.. Kekasih Sehun.. Apa ia tahu?" tanya Sooyoung. Chanyeol menggeleng..

"Luhan?Sehun tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk memberitahu Luhan tentangnya.. Jadi mungkin ia juga tidak mau Luhan tahu soal ini.." Sooyoung mengernyitkan dahi. Adiknya benar-benar keras kepala. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Sehun bersikeras untuk menuruti Appanya dan menghindari Luhan seperti ini?Padahal Sooyoung tahu Sehun tidak bisa hidup tanpa Luhan. Sooyoung juga pernah merasakan cinta. Maka ia tahu pasti perasaan Sehun tak jauh berbeda dari perasannya.

Malamnya,setelah jam prakteknya berakhir,Sooyoung kembali ke kamar Sehun. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintunya agar Sehun tidak terbangun. Orangtuanya ia paksa pulang untuk istirahat,maka tidak ada siapapun disana untuk menemani Sehun yang masih tertidur.

"Pulas sekali tidurnya..." gumam Sooyoung sambil mendekat ke tempat tidur Sehun. Ia memandangi adiknya.

Sooyoung harus mengakui,walau dirinya selalu bertengkar dengan Sehun tapi ia sangat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya itu. Sooyoung senang jika Sehun senang. Sooyoung bersedih jika Sehun juga sedih. Dan inilah yang dirasakan Sooyoung sekarang,Sedih melihat adiknya seperti ini.

Tidak terasa airmatanya menetes.

"Sehun-ah.. Apa yang kau inginkan?Aku akan memberikan apapun,asal kau bisa tersenyum lagi.." ucapnya lirih..

_Luhan._

Adiknya pasti sangat membutuhkan Luhan. Ia harus menghubungi Luhan sekarang juga. Ia lalu membuka tas kerja Sehun,mencari ponsel Sehun untuk menghubungi Luhan. Saat ia menemukan ponsel Sehun dengan cepat ia mencari nama Luhan lalu memanggil nomornya. Ia takut Luhan tidak akan pernah mengangkat teleponnya,hingga sebuah suara terdengar dari seberang.

"Yeoboseyo?Luhan?" tanya Sooyoung ragu.

-Luhan's POV-

Tanganku bergetar ketika kuremas jaket jeans Xiumin dari belakang. Ia menoleh lalu terkejut.

"Astaga Luhan! Kenapa?Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya panik .

"Umin...Sehun..." kataku sambil terisak.

"Sehun?Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Xiumin lagi. Aku menangis bertambah keras.

"Luhan! Sehun kenapa?!" tanya Xiumin tak sabaran sambil mengguncang tubuhku pelan.

"Sehun.. Aku ingin bertemu Sehun Xiumin-ah..."

Xiumin menyetir dengan cepat. Menyalip mobil lain yang menghalangi mobil kami. Menekan klakson keras sambil mengumpat ketika mobil didepan kami berjalan dengan lambat.

"Tenang ok? Kita sebentar lagi sampai.." katanya menenangkanku. Dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri.  
Xiumin akan panik jika melihatku menangis. Ia akan terus bertanya 'Luhan kau kenapa?' atau 'Luhan siapa yang membuatmu menangis?' dan 'Luhan apa kau terluka?' .  
Maka dari itu, saat ia tahu aku menangis karena Sehun kecelaakaan dengan cepat ia mengantarku ke Rumah sakit tempat dimana Sehun dirawat. Karena ia tidak ingin melihatku menangis. Ia benci melihatku menangis.

Bau obat-obatan menyengat hidungku sepanjang koridor ketika aku berlari kecil mencari kamar Sehun. Aku membuka pintu kamar Sehun perlahan setelah aku menemukan kamarnya. Sooyoung yang duduk di samping kamar Sehun berdiri saat melihatku. Aku masuk kekamar Sehun dengan kaki yang gemetar. Semakin dekat aku kekasurnya semakin terlihat figur Sehun yang selama ini kurindukan.

"Noo-Noona.. ap-apa dia.."

"Dia baik-baik saja Luhan.." Kata Sooyoung noona memotong kata-kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Tap-tapi.. dia .. dia.."

"Luhan.. Dia baik-baik saja. Percayalah. Dia hanya butuh istirahat dan dirimu." Kata Sooyoung sambil memegang pundakku. Aku membuka mulutku lagi berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tidak satu katapun yang keluar karena aku terus menangis. Aku perlahan memegang tangan Sehun.

"Se-Sehun-ah..." panggilku. Air mataku makin deras ketika aku tidak mendengarnya menjawabku dengan gumamannya seperti biasa ketika aku memanggilnya..

"Mianhae...Jeongmal mianhae.." kataku sambil menenempelkan dahiku di lengannya. Ini semua salahku. Dari awal aku meninggalkannya sampai sekarang ia haru mengalami kecelakaan. Dan kesalahan terbesarku adalah meninggalkan Sehun. Dengan alasan demi kebaikannya. Padahal aku sadar itu hanya alasan Klise untuk menutupi alasan sebenarnya.  
Aku meninggalkan Sehun karena aku takut,aku seorang pengecut. Aku takut mendapat pandangan itu lagi. Pandangan jijjik orang-orang disekitar kami saat Sehun memegang tanganku. Pandangan itu terlalu kuat menusukku hingga aku tidak merasakan kekuatan yang Sehun berikan melalui genggaman tangannya. Dan puncaknya adalah ketika Ayah Sehun datang menemuiku. Mata penuh amarah itu mengulitiku dari ujung rambut ke ujung kakiku, membakarku hingga aku menciut takut. Membuatku ingin jatuh kedalam perut bumi lalu menghilang.

Dan lagi,dengan bodohnya aku termakan egoku sendiri. Aku lupa Bahwa Sehun tidak akan membiarkan aku jatuh. Ia akan memeluk tubuhku yang ciut seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika aku sedih,marah dan lelah. Walaupun aku tidak pernah mengucapkannya, ia pasti tahu dan ia akan menghampiriku dengan tangannya yang terentang. Lalu memelukku erat. Mengusap-usap punggungku lembut. Menyalurkan pesan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan baik-baik saja.

Aku lupa bahwa yang kubutuhkan bukan pandangan orang terhadapku. Tapi Sehun. Aku membutuhkan Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya.." gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Sooyoung disebelahku tersenyum.

"Aku memang berniat tidak akan menigzinkanmu untuk meninggalkannya lagi.." katanya sambil menepuk pundakku lembut lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Aku terus memandangi Sehun,untuk berjaga-jaga saat ia membuka mata maka aku langsung tahu dan bisa memanggil suster.

Jika ia sudah sadar nanti aku akan meminta maaf padanya. Aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa tangannya melingkari pinggangku. Dan aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku merasa hampa ketika aku membuka mataku dan yang kulihat hanya ruangan kosong kamarku,bukan matanya yang menatapku dengan penuh cinta.

Aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin ia kembali dan mencintaiku lagi.

Tidak terasa aku sudah tertidur disamping kasur Sehun. Tanganku masih membungkus tangannya erat . Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang kurebahkan dilengan Sehun.

Aku begitu senang,karena akhirnya saat aku bangun yang kulihat pertama kali adalah Sehun.

"Hunnie Selamat pagi.." Ucapku pelan sambil mengecup dahi Sehun. Lalu menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi matanya.

"Luhan,selamat pagi!" sapa Sooyoung saat masuk kekamar Sehun.

"Pagi.." balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Sooyoung tulus. Aku menggeleng.

"Hey!Kau harus makan! Sehun pasti tidak mau kau sakit! Dibawah ada cafetaria dengan makanan yang enak! Kau bisa makan dulu selagi aku memeriksa Sehun.." tawar Sooyoung. Aku menggigit bibirku,ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan. Aku akan memastikan ia baik-baik saja . Jika ia sadar aku akan meneleponmu.."

Aku tersenyum,berterimakasih pada Sooyoung sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju cafetaria. Sooyung benar,masakan yang disajikan cafetaria ini begitu enak. Aku makan dengan lahap (atau bisa dibilang dengan terburu-buru) karena aku ingin cepat kembali ke kamar Sehun. Setelah selesai aku keluar dan menemukan sebuah toko bubble tea disebelah cafetaria itu. Tidak berpikir panjang aku berlari menuju toko itu,memesan bubble tea favorit Sehun. Jadi saat ia sadar nanti ia,setelah meminum obat yang pahit ia bisa langsung meminum bubble tea favoritnya.

Aku melangkah girang dengan satu gelas bubble tea ditanganku. Langkahku terhenti,genggamanku di gelas bubble tea untuk Sehun mengerat. Tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri aku bisa melihat Sooyoung,Ibu Sehun dan mata itu.. Mata penuh amarah yang mengulitiku beberapa waktu lalu.

Appa Sehun.

Dan dengan tangan yang gemetar kurasakan nyaliku mulai menciut kembali.


	6. Chapter 6

Aku lupa kenapa aku bisa berakhir disini. Di taman dekat rumah sakit. Duduk gelisah disebelah appa Sehun.

Yang aku ingat hanyalah ketika aku melihat mereka didepan kamar Sehun,aku melangkah maju dengan pelan. Kakiku gemetar. Mata mereka terus memandangiku. Hanya satu pandangan yang mengintimidasiku,pandangan Appa Sehun. Saat aku berdiri lebih dekat didepan mereka dengan refleks aku membungkukkan badan,air mataku tak dapat kutahan lagi.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku,tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya.. Tolong,jangan paksa aku untuk meninggalkannya lagi..Aku Mencintai Sehun.." kataku lirih sambil jatuh berlutut. Mungkin aku terlihat menyedihkan, tapi jika ini bisa membuat Sehun kembali padaku aku tidak peduli.. Jika Ayah Sehun menyuruhku untuk mencium kakinya-pun, Demi Sehun akan kulakukan.

Tapi Appa Sehun tidak menyuruhku untuk mencium kakinya. Ia malah menuntunku kesini. Duduk dibangku taman dengan suasana hening yang mencekam.

"Maaf,aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku.." Kataku akhirnya. Memberanikan diri untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kupikir meninggalkannya adalah keputusan yang terbaik,tapi aku salah. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sehun. Dan sepertinya ia juga begitu. Maka dari itu aku tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi. Dengan alasan apapun. Kau boleh mengancamku dengan apapun. Aku tetap tidak akan meninggalkannya.. Aku dan dia akan hidup bahagia bersama, selamanya.."

Appa Sehun tertawa mencibir. Membuatku meremas ujung bajuku lebih keras.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjamin Anakku bisa hidup bahagia denganmu? Selamanya? Apa menurutmu Selamanya itu nyata?" tanya Appa Sehun tajam.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin ia akan terus bahagia bersamaku. Pasti akan ada masalah yang menghadang di perjalanan hidup kami. Tapi aku tidak takut. Selama aku bersama Sehun. Selama kami bersama,kami bisa melaluinya. Jika bersama Sehun, Bahagia untuk Selamanya terdengar nyata bagiku. "

Aku tersenyum,lega. Appa Sehun masih diam,hingga akhirnya ia bertanya.

"Kau,kenapa kau mencintai Sehun?"

Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Kenapa aku mencintainya? Tak ada alasan lain. Karena itu Sehun. Jika bukan dia, maka aku tak akan mencintainya.." kataku pelan.

"Aku juga belum tahu alasan yang lain kecuali dia adalah Sehun,orang yang kucintai sepenuh hati. Jika kau tidak puas dengan jawabanku,maka izinkanlah aku hidup dengannya. Agar aku bisa Menjawabmu dengan alasan lain yang ingin kau tahu.."

Appa Sehun menghela napas lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Menatapku dengan matanya yang menusuk. Tapi bukan tatapan membakar yang membuatku takut seperti dulu. Tatapan itu terasa hangat,hampir sama dengan tatapan Sehun ketika ia memandangiku.

"Kau.. Jaga Sehun untukku. Buatlah Sehun tersenyum seperti dulu.."

Aku membulatkan mata. Memandangi Appa Sehun tidak percaya.

"Tapi,Jika saat kalian bersama dan ia tidak bahagia. Aku akan kembali. Aku dengan Egoku akan mengambilnya kembali.." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tapi mungkin kau akan kecewa. Aku ragu kau bisa mengambilnya lagi dariku. Karena aku tidak akan melepaskannya." kataku sambil tersenyum.

Appa Sehun tertawa.

"Aku juga meragukan hal itu.." katanya lagi.

Appa Sehun mendikte dengan jelas kata-kataku dulu. Ketika aku bilang aku akan mengambil Sehun lagi. Ia masih mengingatnya.

"Apakah kau kecewa karena kalah dariku tuan Oh?" candaku.

"Tidak, karena aku kalah dengan cinta. Aku tidak akan pernah kecewa." jawabnya lalu meninggalkanku.

Senyumku mengembang.

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan Sehun kembali.

Sehun-ku.

-Sehun's POV-

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Lampu yang tepat berada diatas kepalaku membuat mataku silau.  
Kepalaku bagai ditusuk 1000 jarum. Aku mengerang sakit saat aku berusaha untuk bangun dari posisiku.  
Kuedarkan pandanganku. Ini bukan kamarku. Ini seperti kamar rumah sakit.

Kenapa aku ada dirumah sakit?

Ah aku ingat sekarang. Sore itu,Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat rapat, aku ingat aku sedang bahagia saat itu. Terus tersenyum karena mendengar Luhan merindukanku dari baekhyun. Sampai sekretaris Lee keheranan. Kulihat telepon genggamku bergetar bertanda ada telepon masuk. Kulihat nama Luhan muncul dilayar. Dengan refleks aku menyambar ponselku. Tanganku gemetar gugup,dan akhirnya ponselku jatuh. Aku berusaha menggapainya melihat kebawah jok mobil untuk memastikan posisi ponselku. Ketika kusadari suara benturan keras memekakan telingaku. Tubuhku berguncang hebat. Kepalaku membentur Setir mobil dengan keras.

Dan kesadaranku hilang,Aku tidak ingat apa-apalagi setelah itu.

Kepalaku berdenyut pusing. Aku ada disini karena aku kecelakaan mobil. Aku kecelakaan Karena kebodohanku. Orang bodoh mana yang lupa bahwa ia bisa menggunakan headset ketika ada telepon masuk? Ya,itu aku. Baiklah aku tidak bodoh,hanya saja terlalu bersemangat untuk mendengar suara Luhan.

Aku mengurut-urut dahiku berharap rasa sakitnya hilang.

Lalu kurasakan ada sesuatu yang membelit jari kelingkingku. Dahiku berkerut bingung saat kulihat benang berwarna merah yang melilit dijariku. Benang itu terbentang panjang sampai ke pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Kutarik benang itu perlahan. Benang itu terasa berat saat aku menariknya,seperti terlilit pada sesuatu. Aku menariknya lagi dengan lebih kuat . Sampai benang yang tertarik itu melonggar,dan sebuah kepala menyembul dari luar pintu.

"Hunnie! Kau sudah sadar!" Katanya riang.

Aku menganga tak percaya ketika melihat figur kecil itu masuk kekamar. Ia berdiri didekat pintu sambil tersenyum. Aku terus memperhatikan figur itu,memastikan bahwa ia nyata. Rambut Coklat emasnya, Hidung mancung dan bibir merah muda. Ia tersenyum lagi.

Dan karena senyuman itu aku bisa memastikan bahwa ia nyata.

Luhan yang ada didepanku sekarang adalah nyata.

Aku telusuri tubuhnya ketika kulihat benang merah melilit dijari kelingkingnya. Benang merah yang ujungnya terlilit di jariku juga.

"Sehun-ah.." Panggilnya sambil melangkah mendekatiku.

"Jangan mendekat..." Kataku padanya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jika kau dekat denganku kau akan tersakiti lagi Luhan. Jadi tolong jangan mendekat.." Gumamku lirih.

Ia tersenyum lalu melangkah mendekatiku lagi.

"Luhan,Aku memperingatkanmu.." kataku. Tapi ia terus melangkah mendekat hingga jarak diantara kami hanya sebatas satu langkah kakinya.

"Luhan,Aku peringatkan sekali lagi. Jika kau mendekatiku satu langkah lagi, Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memelukmu dan tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu.." kataku akhirnya.

Ia terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu jangan lepaskan aku.." Katanya sambil melangkah maju.

Kutarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku. Kupeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,jangan menyesal nanti.." candaku sambil menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal.." katanya sambill tersenyum..

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Luhan! Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku hmm?" tanyaku.

"Hunnie,mianhae... Tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu waktu itu.." katanya menyesal sambil terus menenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku.

"Mmm.. Gwenchana .. Lain kali,jangan pernah mencoba untuk meninggalkanku. Jangan pernah. Kalau kau meninggalkanku,aku akan menarik tubuhmu dan melilitkan benang merah seperti ini disekujur tubuh kita. Agar kau tidak bisa lepas lagi dariku!" ancamku. Ia tertawa.

"Hunnie,apa kau seposesif itu? Kau menyeramkan!" katanya sambil memukul dadaku.

"Tapi kau menyukai keposesifanku kan?" cibirku. Ia tertawa lalu memelukku lebih erat.

"Mmm.. Sangat.." jawabnya.

"Tapi,Kau tetap harus dihukum karena telah membuatku rindu setengah mati!"

Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapku dengan mata indahnya.

"Eoh? Kau kira aku tidak merindukanmu! Kalau begitu kau juga harus dihukum!" katanya.

"Hey hey! Tidak bisa! Lagipula kau akan menyukai hukumannya!" kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah. Ia memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah,Apa hukumannya?" tanyanya. Aku pura-pura berpikir sejenak lalu menjentikkan jari.

"Hukumannya adalah kau harus selalu ada disisiku dan tidak boleh meninggalkanku lagi.."

"Sampai berapa lama?" tanyanya polos. Aku tertawa lalu menangkup pipinya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Sampai selamanya.." kataku.

"Selamanya?memang selamanya itu nyata?" candanya. Aku tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat,menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang begitu wangi.

"Selamanya nyata jika bersama kau Hannie.." jawabku. Ia tertawa keras.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku sambil terus memandangi ekspresinya.

Aku rindu melihat caranya tertawa,sisi matanya berkerut dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Ani.. Aku sepertinya pernah mendengar jawaban itu.." katanya sambil memelukku lagi.

"Ohya?ada yang mengatakan itu padamu?siapa?" tanyaku.

"Rahasiaaa~ Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa berkata gombal seperti itu? Orang lain juga bisa,bahkan bisa lebih baik darimu.." katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"YAH! Siapa yang berani menggodamu hah?!" teriakku. Ia tertawa lalu mencium pipiku.

"Tidak ada,aku hanya bercanda tuan posesif.."

Aku mendengus.

"Dengar,tidak ada yang boleh menggodamu atau merebut dirimu dariku. Karena kau milikku. Tuhan menciptakanmu untuk diriku. Bukan orang lain.." Kataku sambil menatapnya. Ia lalu mengembungkan pipinya,menahan tawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanyaku pura-pura marah.

"Tidak.. Hanya saja kau sangat posesif! Dasar aneh.." katanya lagi

"Ya! Siapa yang aneh hah?Bukannya kau yang aneh? Melilitkan benang sepanjang ini dijariku,untuk apa? Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang tersandung gara-gara benang ini?"

"Hey! Aku melilitkan ini untuk berjaga-jaga. Kau tahu aku bosan menunggumu bangun! Aku ingin keluar,tapi aku juga ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat saat kau bangun! Jadi kupasang benang ini agar jika kau bangun kau bisa menarikku seperti tadi!" jelasnya sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Lagipula,lilitan benang merah ini artinya sangat bagus Hunnie.. Dalam budaya China dipercayai, bahwa ada benang merah yang mengikat jari setiap orang dengan jodohnya. Jadi karena aku percaya kau jodohku,aku melilitkannya saat kau tidur.." Jelasnya lagi,sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Ternyata kau bisa menggombal juga hannie.." candaku

"YAH!" teriaknya malu sambil terus menyembunyikan wajahnya didadaku. Aku tertawa lalu mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Kau tidak usah susah-susah melilitkan benang ini hannie,karena Tuhan sudah melilitkan benang merah yang tak terlihat diujung jari kita. Walaupun nanti bisa kusut,tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memutusnya. Aku tahu ujung benang merahku yang lain dililitkan dijarimu." Kataku.

Ia terkekeh.

"Hunnie-ah.. Kau gombal.." katanya.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" candaku.

"Mmm..Aku sangat menyukainya.." jawabnya malu-malu. Aku terkekeh lalu mengeratkan pelukanku ditubuhnya.

"Jangan pergi dariku lagi arraseo?"

"mmm,aku tidak akan pergi darimu.. Walaupun kau yang mengusirku ,aku akan menempel seperti koala ditubuhmu!" katanya.

Aku tertawa.

"Saranghae Hannie..."

"Nado saranghae Hunnie-ah..."

-Sehun's POV end-

-Beberapa Bulan kemudian-

"Baekkie-ah!" Teriak Luhan ketika melihat sahabatnya di dalam ballroom..

"Lulu!" teriak baekhyun tak kalah riang sambil melepas tangannya dari lengan Chanyeol,Suami barunya.

"Baekkie!Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?" tanya Luhan seraya memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Tadi pagi Lu.."

"Eoh?Jinjja? Kau tidak lelah? Baru pulang bulan madu dari Argentina langsung mengadakan pesta seperti ini?" tanya luhan cemas. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak Lu... Ini demi pesta pernikahanku! Rasa capekku hilang jika mengingat aku sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol.." katanya sambil tersipu malu. Luhan yang melihat temannya tersipu malu hanya bisa tertawa.

"Aku bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia Baekhyun. Selamat ya!" Ucap Luhan tulus sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ahem.. Sudah selesai adegan dramanya?" Kata Sehun yang berada di belakang Luhan.

"Aish! Sehun adegan drama apa! Wajarkan kami seperti ini? Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Bela Luhan yang disetujui Baekhyun. Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Oh kalau tidak salah kalian baru saja bertemu Seminggu yang lalu di Argentina. Di Upacara pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.."

"Hey! Itu terhitung lama! 7 Hari,168 jam atau 10080 detik! Bukankah itu lama?" Jelas Baekhyun yang diberi anggukan setuju oleh Luhan.

"Aish terserahlah.." Kata Sehun akhirnya.

"Tapi maaf Baekhyun,sepertinya aku harus mengambil sahabatmu ini dulu. Calon mertuanya sudah datang jadi dia harus menemuinya.." kata Sehun sambil meraih tangan Luhan. Pipi Luhan bersemu merah,membuat baekhyun tertawa gemas.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menemui kalian setelah pesta oke! So, Enjoy the party!" Kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Sehun lalu mencium cepat pipi Luhan.

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak Sehun. Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Bahkan kau berlaku posesif terhadap sahabatmu sendiri tuan oh.." sindir Luhan ketika Sehun mengusap-usap pipi Luhan yang tadi dicium Baekhyun.

"Hey! Wajar kan aku posesif? Salahmu,kenapa kau bisa begitu sempurna hingga aku harus khawatir semua orang akan tertarik padamu!"

"Oke,hentikan gombalanmu Hunnie.. Itu terdengar menggelikan.." Kata Luhan sambil menunduk malu,menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Sehun hanya tertawa sambil mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Luhan.

"Appa!" Panggil Sehun kepada appanya. Luhan lalu menemukan sosok appa Sehun yang sedang mengobrol dengan ayah angkatnya,Yixing di sebuah meja makan. Disana juga terlihat Eomma Sehun,Sooyoung dan Xiumin.

"Omo Luhannie!" teriak eomma Sehun ketika Sehun dan Luhan menghampiri meja makan.

"Menantuku! Apa kau baik-baik saja hmm?" katanya sambil memeluk erat tubuh Luhan.

"Ne Eomma aku baik-baik saja." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Adikku tidak berlaku jahat padamu kan Luhan?" tanya Sooyoung yang membuat Sehun mendelik.

"Sebenarnya tidak,kecuali jika berlaku super posesif termasuk kedalam kejahatan.." canda Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan tajam.

"Hei!Aku berlaku seperti itu karena aku menyayangimu! Apa itu salah hmm?"

"Omooo kalian romantis sekali! Jadi kapan kalian menyusul Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?Eomma tidak sabar ingin melihat kalian menikah!" tanya Eomma Sehun antusias. Membuat Luhan tersipu malu.

"Secepatnya. Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat mengklaim dirinya sebagai milikku,agar tidak ada orang yang berani mendekatinya. Tapi orang ini tidak ingin menikah cepat-cepat." Kata Sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Luhan.

"Bukan seperti itu Sehun! Aku bilang kita menikah setelah proyek besarmu ini sukses! Aku tidak ingin membuat konsentrasimu buyar Sehun..." kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengerjakan proyek ini dengan cepat! Lalu kita bisa menikah di Argentina.." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyetujuinya.." kata Appa Sehun sambil meminum kopi hitamnya. Membuat semua yang duduk di meja makan bersamanya terdiam sambil memandanginya tajam.

"Aku tidak setuju jika kalian akan menikah di argentina. Aku lebih menyetujui kalian menikah di Paris.. Paris adalah negara yang bagus untuk menikah dan berbulan madu bukankah begitu tuan yixing?"

Yixing yang terdiam akhirnya tersenyum lega,memamerkan lesung pipitnya.

"Ya,Aku setuju denganmu tuan Oh. Aku juga lebih setuju jika mereka menikah di Paris.."

Luhan dan Sehun saling menatap dan tersenyum. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam,menyatukan benang merah yang terlilit di jari mereka sejak lama. Benang merah yang akan selalu mengikat mereka kepada satu sama lain. Selamanya.

-EPILOG-

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan,Sorot lampu diatas kepalanya mulai masuk ke mata bulatnya. Ia mendapati sebuah tangan mengusap tangannya pelan. Ia mengenal tangan itu, cincin yang terlingkar di jari manisnya sama dengan cincin yang terlingkar di jari manis Luhan. Luhan lalu menatap wajah pemilik tangan itu. Luhan disambut dengan Senyum hangat yang selalu ia lihat pertama kali setelah ia bangun dari tidunya.

"Selamat Pagi Sehun.." katanya pelan..

"Selamat Pagi.." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan beranjak perlahan dari tempat tidurnya,tapi dengan sigap Sehun menahannya.

"Sayang,Kau masih belum sehat . Jangan bangun dulu ok?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah lalu merebahkan kepalanya lagi. Sehun dengan lembut memijit-mijit kepala Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang,tekanan darahmu rendah. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras,dan istirahatlah. Jika kau pingsan lagi seperti kemarin aku bisa terkena serangan jantung Oh Luhan.." kata Sehun. Luhan terkekeh.

"Baiklah Sehun,aku tidak akan bekerja terlalu keras seperti keinginanmu.. Aku akan istirahat dirumah,sambil menunggumu pulang bekerja."

Sehun tersenyum sambil terus mengusap kepala Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Hannie.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hunnie.."

Keduanya tertawa. Sudah lama mereka tidak mendengar satu sama lain menggunakan panggilan "Hunnie" dan "Hannie".

Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan lembut.

"Dan selamat ulang tahun pernikahan ke 25 hannie-ku..." kata Sehun sambil menyatukan dahi mereka.

Luhan terkejut , ia lupa hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahannya.

Ia juga terkejut karena Sudah selama itu ia dan Sehun bersama. Rasanya baru kemarin ia bertemu Sehun disekolah. Jatuh cinta padanya. Berpisah. Bertemu lagi di kampus. Merajut kasih . Lalu menikah.  
Rasanya baru kemarin ia mengenal Sehun dan mencintai kesempurnaannya. Luhan semakin mengenal Oh Sehun setiap harinya dan menyadari Suaminya tidak Sempurna,tapi ia merasakan Cintanya terhadap Sehun semakin besar.

Luhan memang sengaja tidak ingin menghitung tahun demi tahun yang ia lewati bersama Sehun. Karena ia tahu,Saat mereka telah ditakdirkan bersama. Tidak ada waktu yang terlalu lama,tidak ada jarak yang terlalu jauh dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

25 tahun.

30 tahun.

40 tahun.

60 tahun.

100 tahunpun akan Luhan lewati bersama Sehun.

Karena Selamanya terdengar nyata.

_Cinta mereka nyata._

Akhirnya selesai juga FF ini /nangis misuh misuh/

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan FF ini . Semoga bisa lebih baik di penulisan FF berikutnya :')  
terima kasih buat Readers yg udah setia ngebaca,nunggu chapter selanjutnya dan nulis review di FF ini.

Your existence is my bliss :3

Terima kasih buat om macklemore yang lagunya (Same love) sangat menginspirasi author untuk nulis FF .

Readers jangan lupa ya baca karya author yang lainnya :D

Bye! *Smooch*


End file.
